<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Have and Have Not by soapbox_collector</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582976">To Have and Have Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapbox_collector/pseuds/soapbox_collector'>soapbox_collector</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daria (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst with a happy ending?, Class Differences, Class Issues, Domestic Disputes, F/F, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, Growing Up, Introspection, Lesbian Character, Navel-Gazing, Punk, Realistic, Recreational Drug Use, Skateboarding, Soul-Searching, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapbox_collector/pseuds/soapbox_collector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Daria had found her own addition that fateful night at The Zon?  What happens when a level headed cynic from the right side of the tracks falls in with someone from the wrong side?  Will a devil may care Burnout skate punk help Daria to loosen up a bit?  Will Daria help the Burnout turn some things around?  How will various relationships and friendships play out with new dynamics?  This fic will be a re-imagining of the events after Jane's Addition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daria Morgendorffer &amp; Jane Lane, Daria Morgendorffer/Jen 'Burnout' Burns, Jane Lane/Tom Sloan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Upstarts and Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Combined former chapters 1 &amp; 2 for pacing reasons.</p><p>*This is basically a first draft published as I get it written.  Things are subject to editing and change*</p><p>Here's my Spotify playlist... I would say it's for the fic, but realistically it's just my playlist that I listen to most. Hope you guys like it, you'll be able to find all the chapter titles and probably any song referenced in the fic on here.</p><p> </p><p>  <a>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7biRnU0mrF9VcbUdF9L0s6?si=fdBO0gzlQWeQcIEuKv_qsQ</a></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Mind if I walk with you?” Jen asked, falling in step with her.</p><p>Daria looked sidelong at the blonde.  “Can I stop you?”</p><p>“Sure.  Just tell me to go away.” Jen shrugged, but kept pace.</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>Daria didn’t speak or acknowledge her presence any further.  They walked down Dega Street in silence.  Eventually the eclectic shops and gentrified boutiques gave way to industrial buildings and warehouses and then to a run down residential area.  Jen shoved her hands in her jacket pockets against the early autumn chill.  </p><p>“Do you know where you’re going?” Jen asked quietly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Upstarts and Broken Hearts</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was Friday and The Zon was jumping, as much as it ever did.  The music was loud, if not particularly good, and the air was redolent of sweat, cigarettes, spilt beer and other less wholesome scents.  The press of humanity drifted, split and reformed around hundreds of currents of conversation.  Some verbal, some less so.  Jen Burns leaned against a support beam near the back wall, taking it all in.  </p><p> </p><p>She scanned the room through the veil of her blonde hair, watching closely but keeping her distance at the same time.  There was a couple furiously making out in the far corner by the stage, fumbling blindly for the emergency exit.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone's getting lucky." She said to herself, and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze continued on.  Over by the crates that served as a bar a young lady splashed a drink in an attempted suitor's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaaaand somebody's not." She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>She lit a cigarette and watched the crowd go about their mammalian politics.  Groups forming and breaking apart only to reform.  Wannabe tough guys trying to prove something to themselves, and potential mates, in the pit by the stage.  Dealers surreptitiously plying their trade amongst the crowd.  Hangers on and upper class thrill seekers manning the edges of the room, where there were actual tables to hide behind.   She was so absorbed in her people watching that she barely registered the tall boy who sidled up beside her </p><p> </p><p>"How's it hangin', Burnout?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Low and to the left, Shaggy.  Low and to the left." She said without diverting her gaze from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"Shitty.  Sounds like you need more support. Here." He offered her a red Solo cup.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded her thanks and took a sip of the warm beer.  She spotted a couple of girls from some of her classes.  Jane, the aspiring artist, she had known as a nodding acquaintance since grade school.  The other girl had been new last year and had clung fast to the artist like a barnacle.  Jen's brow wrinkled in thought for a second.  Daria, that was her name.  </p><p> </p><p>Jen took a drag from her cigarette.  She watched and really considered the auburn haired girl for the first time.  She was cute, in a 'don’t fuck with me, these boots are steel toed', sort of way.  Just her type actually, too bad she was with Jane.  She absently brushed her hair out of the way to get a better view.</p><p> </p><p>As she watched, one of the townies from the edge of the crowd approached the pair.  Jen grinned, having witnessed Daria’s incisiveness at school.  This was going to be interesting.  No way was the short girl going to stand having some prep school reject chat up her girlfriend.  </p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Burnout.” Shaggy said, waving his hand in front of her face.</p><p> </p><p>She batted his hand away and half turned to him. “Jesus! What?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her over his sunglasses, grinning.  “I said, me, Spike and Bob are gonna go shred the municipal building after the first set.  You down?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.  Bob still think he can kill that gnardog rail line?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaggy snorted.  “Yeah, dude’s obsessed.”</p><p> </p><p>"Only thing he's gonna kill tonight is himself if tries that shit again."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but think of the footy."  Shaggy grinned and ran his hand through his mop of hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jen grinned and turned back to the crowd, scanning for Jane and Daria and hoping she hadn’t missed the fireworks.  Her eyebrows raised a bit as she found them.  The guy was busy chatting up Jane, and Daria did not look happy about it.  Jen smirked in anticipation of the situation reaching critical mass.  No way was this going to end well.  But, to her chagrin, Daria just walked away and headed to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>She clucked her tongue. “Damn, there goes the evening’s entertainment.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Shaggy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jen gestured to the aborted spectacle that had been playing out.  “I thought for sure that Daria chick was gonna gut that preppie for chatting up her girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Shaggy offered, watching the group himself now.</p><p> </p><p>She was taking a sip of her beer when the townie led Jane out of the crowd toward the doors.  She choked on her drink and sputtered a bit.  Well, that was unexpected. </p><p> </p><p>Shaggy chuckled. "Oof, trouble in paradise.  You sure that's her girlfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>Jen shook her head slightly. “No, I’m not.  It’s just what I heard.”</p><p> </p><p>Jen spotted Daria exiting the bathroom and heading back to the area her friend had been standing.  A rare display of various emotions played across the normally stone faced girl as she looked around for her companion.  She turned and took a searching step toward the door.  Just then the band ended their first set.  Shaking her head she approached the singer and started talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go talk to her, Burnout.”  Shaggy grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Jen shook her head.  “Homewrecking isn’t a good look, Shags.”</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his goatee, considering it. Then he shrugged and looked at her over his glasses again.  “Doesn’t look like there’s a home to wreck.”</p><p> </p><p>Jen sipped her beer and considered it.  Maybe Shaggy was right.  What could be the harm in trying to talk to Daria?  As she was thinking about it, the girl in question finished her conversation and turned toward the door.  For just a second, she paused, shoulders slumped a bit.  She looked at her watch, and reached up to rub the bridge of her nose.  She looked like she wasn’t really ready to head home, but didn’t really want to stick around either.  She scanned the room and locked eyes with Jen.  Caught watching, Jen gave a weak smile and small wave.  An eyebrow arched over the rim of the other girl’s glasses, but she turned toward the door shaking her head slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Busted.” Shaggy laughed, nudging Jen’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Jen said under her breath.  She turned to Shaggy. “Hey, you guys go ahead without me.  I’ll catch you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you will.”  Shaggy chuckled.  “We're gonna need a full report."</p><p> </p><p>Jen rolled her eyes and shoved him halfheartedly. “Fuck you, it’s not like that.”</p><p> </p><p>He put his hands up and backed off, chuckling.  “Sure thing Burnout.  Catch up you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Jen drained her cup and dropped her cigarette on the floor, grinding it under the toe of her DC.  She took a deep breath and headed to intercept Daria at the door.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Daria shook her head as she headed toward the door.  She had caught that blonde girl from school staring at her.  The residual flush was still fading from her cheeks. She was upset enough for one evening, she didn’t even want to begin to parse this turn of events.  It couldn’t be what she thought it was.  Could it?  </p><p> </p><p>She decided not to pursue that thought further and turned her attention to pushing through the press of bodies between herself and the exit.  The Zon was pretty packed even for a Friday and she found herself shoving and weaving more than normal.  She frowned, getting more agitated by the minute.  Usually Jane plowed through the crowd for her and she followed in the wake.</p><p> </p><p>She grimaced, she did not want to think about Jane right now.  Did not want to think about getting ditched for whats-his-name and his beater car.  Absolutely did not want to think about what they might be doing in said car.  Seething, she shouldered between two punks arguing near the doors.  She knew shouldn't be this upset.  She knew where things stood.  She paused to take a few breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she was getting her breathing under control a blue haired punk in a tank top plowed into her from the side.  Gravity took hold as she lost her balance and tripped.  <em> Goddamit, I better not lose my glasses </em>.  Her arms pinwheeled for balance.  Just as she reached the point of no return, a pair of arms wrapped around her chest from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ Bob!  Watch where the fuck you're going!".  Yelled a soft, but raspy voice from somewhere just above her head.</p><p> </p><p>Pushed upright, she steadied on her feet.  Her face was burning with humiliation and the closeness of the impromptu hug.  The arms were still around her.  <em> Pretty strong. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Burnout." Bob said sounding contrite, and sounding tipsy.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't apologize to me asshat." </p><p> </p><p>Her rescuer let go.  Daria turned and was face to face with the blonde girl from earlier.  <em> What's her name? </em>  She'd heard classmates her Burnout, but she had never talked to her or asked anyone, or even heard her called on in class.  She realized she didn't know what her name was.  Her face burned hotter.</p><p> </p><p>"You cool?"  The girl asked, brushing her hair out of her face to look at her with sharp green eyes.  <em> Very pretty eyes.  Like some large cat, tiger maybe?  Whoa, where did that come from? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Mmmyeahimfine."  Daria muttered, looking down and willing her blush to go away.  She brushed off her jacket self consciously and shuffled her feet.  Looking up she saw the blonde was still regarding her, a soft smile on her lips.  She raised a hand to eye level, making a seesaw motion.</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed, Daria reached up and straightened her glasses.  The blush began to return.  She suddenly wanted to be anywhere else.  Home, school, what's-his-name's busted ass car, anywhere… the center of the sun would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry 'bout that." Bob said to Daria.  Turning to Jen he said. "Hey Burnout, you goin' to the municipal?  I'm gonna try that rail again."</p><p> </p><p>Jen rolled her eyes.  "Nah, not tonight Bob.  And judging by your ability to walk without knocking people over, I'm guessing you should skip it too."</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged.  "Suit yourself, imma land it tonight and it's gonna be epic.  Check ya later."  He weaved off into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"That boy is gonna really fuck himself up one of these days."  Jen said, looking at the ceiling and shaking her head.  She looked back at Daria. "You sure you're okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, nothing hurt but my quickly dwindling pride.  Thanks for catching me, Bur…". Daria trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Jen chuckled.  "It's okay, you can call me Burnout, I don't mind.  But my mom called me Jen."</p><p> </p><p>Daria nodded. "Jen.  Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"No worries."  Jen said, grinning slightly.  </p><p> </p><p>"Daria… I mean that's me." She took a breath, flustered. "I'm Daria."</p><p> </p><p>Jen nodded.  "I know you from class.  Nice to be formally introduced… kinda."  She grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I make all my formal introductions by nearly falling on my ass."  Daria said, cringing immediately.  <em> God I sound like a moron. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Jen laughed it off.  "It's usually at the skate park though… you're pretty funny Daria.  Gotta be able to laugh at yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Um, yeah… Well, that's enough mortification and human contact for one night."  Daria said, stepping away and looking toward the doors.  "I guess... I'll see you around."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait.  You, um, I mean…" Jen rubbed her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Daria stopped and crossed her arms. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Jen let out a breath, billowing out her long bangs.  "You wanna go get a burger or something?" She offered a weak grin.</p><p> </p><p>Daria raised an eyebrow, incredulous.  Was this what it seemed to be or was she overthinking?  Either way it was not something she was remotely prepared to deal with tonight.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, thanks but I think I'm going to just call it a night.  All this excitement has given me the vapors."</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty sure that's just how it smells in here." Jen said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Daria grinned slightly, in spite of herself.  "And I'm supposed to believe ClusterBurger would smell better?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can't be worse.  If nothing else, it won't sound like someone's strangling a cat over the PA."</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Daria found herself cracking a small grin.  What the hell was going on?  Was she actually starting to enjoy this girl's company?  </p><p> </p><p>"You've obviously never been through the drive thru then, although I think it sounds more like a dying opossum"</p><p> </p><p>Jen laughed, a true deep laugh.  Daria smiled a Mona Lisa smile. Making this near stranger laugh, made something inside her feel warm.  She couldn't remember the last time, if ever, she had made someone laugh so freely, not even Jane.  Daria cocked her head.  <em> She's beautiful when she laughs… whoa. </em></p><p> </p><p>Jen finally stopped laughing and rubbed her eyes.  "You really are funny, in a straight-man kind of way…  You sure I can't talk you into PossumBurger?"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen Jen… I, um, I'm not sure if what I think is going on here, is going on?  If you follow." She rubbed her arm self consciously. "And if what I think is going on, is going on, I'm really flattered but…"  Daria trailed off, trying to slow her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Jen's eyes widened slightly.  She looked down to hide a small blush and dug around in her jacket pockets.  Pulling out a cigarette she lit it, inhaled sharply and looked dejectedly off to the side. "Listen Daria… I'm sorry, I thought you might… I dunno.  Just forget it.  No big deal, right?"  She looked back at Daria with a half-hearted grin.</p><p> </p><p>Daria closed her eyes and pushed her glasses up, massaging the bridge of her nose.  <em> Why do I do this?  Why do I kick myself in the ass so much?  What am I afraid of… besides everything this could lead to? </em></p><p> </p><p>"No, it's… It's not that… really.  It's just been a really terrible night so far."  She said, quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Jen nodded and looked slightly heartened.  "I saw.  Sucks getting ditched like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it… wait, how long were you watching me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Long enough." Jen said, sheepishly.  "I wasn't being a creeper I swear.  I just… like watching people.  They're interesting.  If you don't have to talk to them, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"I can see that… you're talking to me though."</p><p> </p><p>"That's different.". Jen shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Daria quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"</p><p> </p><p>Jen blushed slightly and took a drag of her cigarette.  " I dunno it just is.  I… I might have tried a while ago, but… ithoughtyouwerejane'sgirl."</p><p> </p><p>Daria slumped.  "Oh… No.  Never.  She's my best friend and that's it." She said, trying to keep the edge out of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jen's eyes widened in understanding.  "Oh, wow.  Shit.  Does she know?". Jen put her hand over her mouth. "Shit shit shit.  I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that.  My mouth runs faster than my brain most of the time."</p><p> </p><p>Daria stared at the blonde girl for what seemed like a small eternity.  Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked at the doors again.  "I… It's been… nice?  Talking to you that is.  But… I really need to get out of here."  With that she turned and made her way hurriedly to the door.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Well, shit.”  Jen said as she watched Daria go.  “Great going Jen... dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What do I do, what do I do? </em> She really wanted to go after the other girl, but did not want to make things worse than she already had.  Torn, she looked around quickly for Shaggy, but didn’t see him.  Never around when I need him to tell me I’m about to do something stupid.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck it, </em> she finally decided.  Pitching her cigarette and grinding it out she made her way to the door.  Pushing through the incoming crowd, she stood on the sidewalk in the cool air.  She scanned the street.  Did Daria drive?  Nope, there she was, over by Axl's.  Jen jogged across the street and stepped quickly to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind if I walk with you?” Jen asked, falling in step with her.</p><p> </p><p>Daria looked sidelong at the blonde.  “Can I stop you?”</p><p> </p><p>"Sure.  Just tell me to go away.” Jen shrugged, but kept pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Daria didn’t speak or acknowledge her presence any further.  They walked down Dega Street in silence.  Eventually the eclectic shops and gentrified boutiques gave way to industrial buildings and warehouses and then to a run down residential area.  Jen shoved her hands in her jacket pockets against the early autumn chill.  </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know where you’re going?” Jen asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Daria stopped and turned to her.  “To some personal hell, it seems.”  She sighed. “I’m just... wandering and trying to sort myself out.  You’re making the process significantly more difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry… I just thought you could use some company."</p><p> </p><p>"I prefer to be alone to understand my feelings."  Daria said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, sometimes.  Other times, not so much.  Wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve talked enough for one night.” Daria said, crossing her arms. "Or lifetime."</p><p> </p><p>Jen nodded, and gave a sad half smile. “Then tell me to fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>The shorter girl turned to face her. “Why should you care?”</p><p> </p><p>Jen brushed her hair out of her face and fixed Daria with both eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why shouldn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other, neither willing to back down.  Finally, Daria's face softened slightly and she dropped her arms to her sides.  Motioning to the curb she sat down and ran a hand through her hair.  She wrapped her hands around her knees and looked out into the street.</p><p> </p><p>Jen sat next to Daria and scrounged around in her jacket pockets, producing a beat up pack of cigarettes and a lighter.  Her face was momentarily illuminated in the flash as she lit up.  Slowly inhaling she looked sidelong at the girl beside her.  She exhaled and waited, giving Daria time to collect her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“How… How did you know? Y'know that I…” Daria paused and exhaled sharply. </p><p> </p><p>“Like Jane like that?” Jen asked softly. She propped her chin in her free hand as she turned to face the other girl and took another drag.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that.” Daria nodded slightly, then placed her head on her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“I've been there.  That, and everyone thinks you guys are a thing.” She shrugged. “I guess Jane didn’t get the memo.”</p><p> </p><p>Daria snapped her head around and glared. </p><p> </p><p>Jen raised her hands slightly and gave a crooked grin. “Sorry, bad timing.  Story of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Daria put her head back on her knees and huffed. “Makes two of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I didn’t really know, not ‘til you bolted.  Talk is cheap and people are stupid.”  Jen gestured vaguely at the world with her cigarette. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.”  Daria stared out into the darkness beyond the streetlight’s glow.</p><p> </p><p>“How long?”  Jen said softly, trying to draw the other girl out.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno.” Daria said.  She spoke straight ahead, not turning to address Jen directly.  “Always, on some level?  I dunno.  It's just… I didn't want to deal with any of this again.  Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>"Does she know?"  Jen asked.  </p><p> </p><p>Daria nodded.  "I thought I was past this, really.  We had a long talk one night when she crashed at my place because her family was in town."</p><p> </p><p>"What did she say?"</p><p> </p><p>Daria tilted her head to look at Jen "that she really cares about me, like a sister.  That maybe I should find someone to fill that space that she can't."  She looked forward again and approximated Jane's voice. "It's a big wide world, Daria.  Most of it sucks, but there's gotta be a mutant three eyed fish-person in that ocean for you.  Let yourself live a little."</p><p> </p><p>Jen grinned and flicked her butt into the street. "Sounds like solid advice."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it does.  But since when did I follow good advice?  When I could just opt for my normal self-defeating bullshit."  She shook her head.  "God, I sound like an emo kid."  She turned to Jen.  "Do I sense a bit of enlightened self-interest?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe… just a little." She leaned and nudged Daria with her shoulder.  "I'm not sure that I could top a three eyed mutant fish-person though."</p><p> </p><p>Daria tensed slightly at the contact, but grinned. "Iä Iä, Fhtagn.  I'm not sure I would be interested in the Innsmouth look."</p><p> </p><p>Jen's eyes widened. "I love Lovecraft.  Ok, no fish people… what about blondes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm.  Maybe."  Daria said, suddenly very interested in the concrete in front of her boots.  "Why me though."</p><p> </p><p>Jen looked at the dark haired girl in disbelief.  She debated briefly and then reached out to place a hand on her arm.  Daria looked at her hand quickly, starting to blush.  Jen was sure for a second she was going to shirk her hand away, and was relieved when she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Jen looked at Daria.  She was pretty.  Large brown eyes and full lips.  A scattering of freckles on her cheek bones.  Insecurity hid a beautiful young woman behind those glasses and scowl.  <em> I'm going to have to be careful. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Same reason anyone talks to someone they're attracted to in a bar.  I think you're cute and I think we might really like each other if we spend time together.  Get to know each other."</p><p> </p><p>Daria nodded. "That… could be nice."</p><p> </p><p>"You never know," Jen said, "It really could.". She gave Daria's arm a slight squeeze and let go.</p><p> </p><p>Daria smiled softly.  "Thanks for… talking...and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"No worries."</p><p> </p><p>Daria stood.  "I hate to say it, but I really do need to get home, and it's a long walk from here." She looked around at the run-down bungalows surrounding them.  Artifacts of Lawndale's original post-war expansion, now quietly going to seed </p><p> </p><p>Jen stood and stretched.  "I can give you a ride, we're only a couple blocks from my house."</p><p> </p><p>"You have a car?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, no" She raised hand, finger upward, then tilted it to point at Daria.  "But I have access to a car."</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly not the same thing." Daria smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not even close."  She grinned. "But my dad's at work so he won't mind if we borrow Thumper."</p><p> </p><p>Daria cocked an eyebrow. "Thumper?"</p><p> </p><p>Jen cackled and rubbed her hands together, imitating a movie villain.  "Oh, you'll see."</p><p> </p><p>Daria shook her head, unable to suppress her grin "Lead on, MacDuff."</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes the girls arrived in front of an unobtrusive bungalow much like the others.  There was a cyclone fence around the yard, with a beware of dog sign by the gate. An ancient brown hatchback sat in the driveway in front of the detached garage.</p><p> </p><p>"This must be Thumper.". Daria said</p><p> </p><p>"Right you are.  Lemme run in and grab the keys.  I gotta let Jezzie out too.  I'd stay outside the fence, she won't hurt you but she gets excited."  Jen went through the gate, securing it behind her, and up to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jen looked back at Daria standing by the gate.  <em> I wonder what she thinks of this place? </em> She opened the front door.  "C'mon Jezzie.  Where's my good girl."</p><p> </p><p>Out of the dark living room a large Doberman bounded.  Jumping up to try and lick Jen's face.  She pushed the dog off and crouched down to rub her neck.  "Go out.  Be nice to Daria, ok.  I want her to stick around."</p><p> </p><p>The dog bounded out into the yard and bee lined for the girl by the gate.  She leapt up and put her paws on top of the fence trying valiantly to sniff Daria, who took an involuntary step back.  Jezzie started to whine when she didn't approach to get sniffed.  Carefully Daria walked up and held her hand out, immediately being snuffled thoroughly.  The nub of the large dog's tail wagged and she hopped off the fence to find some place to do her business.</p><p> </p><p>Jen watched from the doorway smiling.  Turning, she grabbed the keys from the bowl by the door.  "C'mon Jezzie.  Inside."  The dog looked up and bounded across the yard and through the door.  Jen shut and locked the door and headed back through the gate.</p><p> </p><p>"And that's Jezebel.  She likes you."  Jen grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a feeling she likes everybody."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, she's pretty picky.  And not shy about letting people she doesn't like know it."  She looked at Daria.  "Hmm, sounds like someone else I know."</p><p> </p><p>Daria smirked. "I don't know whether I should be honored or offended being compared to your dog."</p><p> </p><p>"Honored.  I like her better than just about any human I've ever met."</p><p> </p><p>"Duly noted.  I'll have to try and stay on the short list."</p><p> </p><p>Jen jingled the keys.  "Alright Miss Daisy, your chariot awaits."</p><p> </p><p>They approached the hatchback, the back gate was covered in skate company and punk band stickers.  </p><p> </p><p>"So, if your dad's at work, whose car are we borrowing?"   Daria asked.</p><p> </p><p>"My brother's.  Trust me he won't mind.  He won't be needing it for a few more years yet."</p><p>She said, a little bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Daria raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>Jen turned to Daria.  "Not much use in prison.  Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Daria raised an eyebrow but kept her silence.  She'd let Jen tell her that story when she was ready. </p><p> </p><p>The girls got in the car.  Jen put the key in the ignition and pushed down the clutch. She turned to Daria. "You ready to hear Thumper sing?"</p><p> </p><p>Daria grinned. "Hit it."</p><p> </p><p>Jen turned the key and the car sputtered to life.  Extremely loud life.  "The exhaust system ends at the manifold." Jen said, shifting into reverse. "And away we go!.. wait, where am I going?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Daria looked out the passenger window.  What a long strange trip this night had turned out to be.  Mike Ness sang about his ball and chain over the staccato whine of Thumper's engine.  She looked at the girl behind the wheel, bouncing in place and singing along as she shifted the gears.  Glancing back out the window she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass, and had to concede that she looked almost… happy.  Not that she would ever admit that out loud.  But, as with all good things, this night had to end.</p><p> </p><p>"Here we are."  Jen said as they pulled up in front of Daria's house and she cut the engine.  Turning to Daria she said, "I'm glad you didn't tell me to kick rocks outside The Zon."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Daria said, suddenly feeling awkward.  "Um… thank you for being annoyingly persistent."</p><p> </p><p>Jen nodded, suddenly very interested in her chipped nail polish.  "Oh…"</p><p> </p><p>She leaned across Daria and dug through the glove box.  Her blonde hair fell in Daria's lap and she was suddenly struck with a crazy urge to touch it.  She just lifted her hand as Jen sat up, holding a pen and a notepad.</p><p> </p><p>"Here." Jen said, using the steering wheel as an impromptu writing desk. "Call me tomorrow?  But not before noon, I'm not a morning person."  She held out the piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>Daria reached to take it, and their fingers brushed together.  Both girls jumped slightly.  Jen giggled, blushing.  Daria busied herself putting the note in her jacket pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Well." Jen said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well." Daria said</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other. "Why is this part always awkward?" Jen said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't know, this is the first 'this part' I've ever been a part of." Daria smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Jen nodded and looked into Daria's eyes for some sign of how to proceed.  The dark haired girl tilted her head slightly, and that was it.  They leaned into each other and Daria's lips met hers.  The kiss deepened slightly and Jen felt Daria's hand caressing  her hair.  After a moment more they broke apart.</p><p> </p><p>Jen leaned back in her seat. "I said goddam.  Goddam." She said breathlessly.  She looked over at Daria.</p><p> </p><p>Daria sat stock still, hand raised to her lips.  She could still feel the softness of Jen's lips and the silky sleekness of her hair.  Her own lips felt like live wires humming with electricity.</p><p> </p><p>"You cool?" Jen asked, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Daria nodded, hand still on her lips.  Finally she sat back in her seat.  "Goddam is right."</p><p>She said and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Jen reached over and put her hand on Daria's. "Now I hate to say it, but I need to take Thumper back.  Call me tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>Daria nodded. "Yeah, not before noon."</p><p> </p><p>Jen grinned. "You got it."</p><p> </p><p>Daria stepped out as Jen started the car.  With a wave, Jen shifted into gear and drove off.  Daria stood on the curb until she couldn't hear the noisy thing anymore then went inside.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Daria lay in bed looking at the ceiling, it was late and she was exhausted from the events of the evening, but too exhilarated to sleep yet.  She thought about trying to call Jane, but figured that could wait til tomorrow.  No this night was her's and Jen's.  She reached over and picked up a scrap of paper from her nightstand.  It just said Jen and a phone number in a stylized almost graffiti like script.  She smiled and put the paper back, along with her glasses.  Tonight, she decided, she was happy and she would admit it.  She rolled over and turned out the light.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why this idea took hold or why it won't leave but it got me writing again so I guess I can't look a gift horse in the mouth.  I'm not sure exactly where everything is going but I plan to keep updating it and find out.</p><p>The chapter titles will be references to old punk songs.  You can look 'em up.  Like a mini-game.</p><p>Leave me a comment so I know the fandom isn't as dead as I fear it is.</p><p>-Soapbox_Collector, nowhere, USA, 15 November 2020CE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Better Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Just relax… you're doing fine."  Jen smiled softly.  "You…"</p><p>"...get used to it."</p><p>Jen nodded.  "Life in the trenches."</p><p>She leaned in</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Better Things</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Daria woke up slowly and lay in bed staring at the ceiling.  She felt different.  Something had changed the previous night but she couldn't quite put her finger on what.  Whatever it was wasn't radical perhaps, but certainly fundamental.  </p><p> </p><p>Eventually she sat up and put her glasses on.  She picked up the piece of notebook paper underneath them and grinned.<em>   Look at me, grinning like an idiot.  I need a shower. </em></p><p> </p><p>She padded over to the closet and opened the door.  Absently chewing a thumbnail she looked inside.  Three green field jackets, Bulgarian army surplus, oversized.  She pushed these to the side and looked at the rest of her meager wardrobe.  Various shirts, skirts, and jeans, mostly ill fitted gifts from well meaning relatives.  All drab earth tones and greys.  None of it felt right.  <em> Goddam it.  I kiss one girl and all of a sudden I'm turning into Quinn.  </em>She pulled out a Bad Religion shirt Jane had gotten for her and, after hesitating for a second, a pair of grey straight cut jeans from Quinn the previous Christmas.  She pulled a jacket from from the closet and stared at it for a moment.  Furrowing her brow, she jammed it back on the rack shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>Clothes in hand she walked to the bathroom.  She shut the door, tossed her clothes on the counter and turned on the shower.  Kicking off her underwear, she was about to take her glasses off, but stopped to look in the mirror.  Pensively, she stripped off her night shirt and leaned forward, placing her hands on the counter.  She stared at herself for a moment.  Gingerly, she placed a hand on her cheek, running it down her neck to her chest.  She paused for a second, cupping her breast and then continued over her ribs, down her side to her hip.  She exhaled sharply, shaking her head.  Taking her glasses off, she stepped in the shower and stood under the hot water for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Daria stepped out of the bathroom and almost bumped directly into Quinn.  The younger girl was standing in the hall holding a large basket of toiletries.  She looked disheveled from sleep, stone faced and crabby.  In that moment there was no way anyone could deny their shared genetics. <em> If there was a Daria Morgendorffer look alike contest, that face would take first prize.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Took you long enough." Quinn grumbled.  Then her eyes widened slightly.  She scanned Daria from head to toe.  "Who are you?  And what have you done with my sister?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Daria said, defensively.</p><p> </p><p>"You almost look human."</p><p> </p><p>"Gee, thanks." Daria said, beginning to scowl.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead squinted slightly and leaned in close to Daria's face.  "And you're wearing eyeliner, and mascara… I didn't even know you owned eyeliner."  Her eyes shot up as her sleep slowed neurons fired.  She dropped her shower basket bringing her hands to her mouth.  "Ohmigod! You have a <em> date </em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"No… Maybe I just want to change things up a bit.  Or maybe the real Daria was abducted by aliens, and I'm an evil clone."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Daria </em>, you haven't changed up a damn thing in two years, and make-up is against your religion or something."  Quinn put her hands on her hips and cocked her head.  "If you are an alien clone, are you sure you're the evil one?"</p><p> </p><p>Daria raised an eyebrow.  "Touché."</p><p> </p><p>The sisters stared at each other.  Finally Quinn threw up her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Gahd, fine Daria, whatever.  Far be it from me to harass you for being more normal.  Have fun on your not-date!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you.  Don't go blabbing to mom or anything either."</p><p> </p><p>"About what Daria? You're <em> not </em> going on a date, remember." Quinn crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Right."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Fine!"  </em>Quinn put her hands back on her hips.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."</p><p> </p><p>Just then Helen walked out of her bedroom, dressed for work. "Girls, what is going on out… Daria?"</p><p> </p><p>Daria looked at her mom, then at Quinn.  Deciding that discretion is the better part of valor, she pivoted on her heel and made a hasty retreat to her room, shutting the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Quinn, what was that all about?"  Helen asked.</p><p> </p><p>Quinn looked at her mom and then at her sister's door.  "Nothing Mom.  Daria asked me about trying a new look and I went a little overboard.  You know how it goes."  She laughed half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>Helen didn't look convinced but let it go. "Okay, sweetie.  Well, I've got to go into the office this morning.  I'll be home around two."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Mom." Quinn said as she picked up her basket and headed into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Helen stood in the hallway shaking her head.  She would have to figure out what exactly was going on later.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Later, Daria carried the cordless to her room and sat on the bed.  She really couldn't bring herself to be mad at this point but she still had to give Jane some comeuppance for ditching her.  And, honestly, she just needed to talk to her best friend.  She looked at the clock, 10:45am.  That should be early enough.  She dialed the number from memory and listened while the phone rang.  On the tenth ring the connection clicked through.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Jane said, clearly not really awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, gee. Did I wake you?"  Daria said, suppressing a grin.  "I guess that means you haven't been murdered.  Well, that's good."</p><p> </p><p>"Daria?" Jane said, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"</p><p> </p><p>"10:47"</p><p> </p><p>"Is somebody dead… that <em> I </em> would care about?" </p><p> </p><p>"No." Daria smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why the hell am I awake?"</p><p> </p><p>"Karma's a bitch." Daria couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"And her name is Daria.  Hell hath no fury…"</p><p> </p><p>"Like a best friend ditched for some rando with a rolling death trap." </p><p> </p><p>"His name's Tom.  And it was a highly explosive Ford Pinto…" Jane sighed.  "Listen, I'm Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of ditching, <em> I </em> was back for the second set… where did <em> you </em> disappear to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I… um." Daria lay back on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What?  Did some dashing rogue come sweep you off your feet and carry you away on her black stallion?"</p><p> </p><p>Daria cleared her throat. "Um… actually some punk knocked me off my feet.  The dashing rogue caught me… and it was a brown hatchback"</p><p> </p><p>"Come again?" </p><p> </p><p>Daria felt her face getting red.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Daria </em>?"  Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>Daria grabbed her pillow and placed it over her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Daria!"  Jane crowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugghhhh."  Daria grumbled, muffled by the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God!  What's her name?  What's she look like?  Daria… c'mon… y'know what, I'm going to get dressed, <em> before noon </em>.  Get your ass over here, we need to have BFF girly time A.S.A.P!"</p><p> </p><p>"How about we meet at Pizza King and have 'talk like sane people' time."  Daria said, still muffled.</p><p> </p><p>"I am amenable to this."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'll meet you around two.  I have to make a phone call first."  Daria said, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you do, huh?  Whatever will I do until then, I'm all atwitter."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you'll pass back out as soon as I hang up."  Daria said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>"You know me too well Amiga.  Later."</p><p> </p><p>"Bye."</p><p> </p><p>Daria looked at the phone in her hand and set it on the nightstand.  <em> What am I going to do for two hours? </em></p><p> </p><p>She flipped on the TV and settled in to wait.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> Goddam phone... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jen opened her eyes and stared at the folded up side of her futon, trying to wake up enough to move.  The phone kept ringing.  She reached above her head and grabbed the receiver off the cradle on the end table that served as her nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmmm, ya got Jen." She said, voice husky from sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Daria said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, yourself."  Jen grinned.  She rolled over on her back and glanced sidelong at her alarm clock on the floor.  The little plastic flippers read 12:31.  "I guess this <em> is </em> technically afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I can..."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, don't be sorry, it's cool.  I need to get up."  Jen stretched, and reached over to the side to scratch Jezzie's ears.  "I'm glad you actually called."</p><p> </p><p>"Why wouldn't I."</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno, sometimes people don't.  Just the way it goes.  But I had a good time talking, and I was hoping we could do it again… with a little less navel gazing."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me too.  Thanks again for listening." </p><p> </p><p>"Any time.  Though really, you thanked me enough in front of your house.  Nice way to end the night, unexpected, but nice."  Jen grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, yeah I… uh, liked it too."</p><p> </p><p>"Got any plans today?"  Jen asked as she languidly traced the tattoo on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm meeting Jane at two for BFF girly time, as she put it."</p><p> </p><p>Jen grinned. "I take it you told her about last night's escapades."</p><p> </p><p>"A little, but now she wants to put the leeches on me 'til I tell her everything."</p><p> </p><p>Jen sat up and brought her legs in crosswise.  <em> I need to ask her… fuck, why can't life just be straightforward. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Her pulse quickened, but she kept her voice more or less steady. "Hey Daria… speaking of telling people stuff.  Have you thought about that?  I'm pretty open about being gay, and I really don't want to not be.  Feel me?"  She reached for her cigarettes on the end table and shook one out.  She sighed.  "You don't have to answer right now.  It's not like we're officially a thing or whatever.  But it's something to think about.  And I'd rather know sooner than later."</p><p> </p><p>The line was silent for a few seconds and then Daria took a deep breath.  "Yeah… I have thought about it, in theory, for a while." Daria sighed.  "And I'm not one for living a lie.  My parents are old hippies, I'm sure they'll be fine.  Even though I'd rather put off having any awkward talks with them for as long as possible, I won't deny anything if it's brought up.  Everyone else assumed I was shacked up with Jane for the last year.  They would assume it about us too, so why hide it?  Ought as well let them be right about something."</p><p> </p><p>Jen realized she had been holding her breath.  She smiled and let it out.  "Yeah, I give zero fucks about what the upright citizens of Lawndale think about me, on multiple levels.  My dad doesn't give a damn about what I do as long as he doesn't have to talk to cops or truancy officers.  But most importantly… what you're saying is, you want to shack up with me?"</p><p> </p><p>The line was silent again for a few seconds and then Jen heard Daria mumble something.  Jen grinned, it was so cute how easily flustered the unflappable Daria actually was.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't catch that."</p><p> </p><p>Daria sighed. "I said… ostensibly, at some point, yes."</p><p> </p><p>Jen squealed. "Oh you are so cute.  And such a freakin' charmer."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad someone thinks so. "</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I really do.  No bullshit."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmthanks"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God you are so fuckin' precious."  Jen giggled.  She stood and stretched.  "Can you hold on a minute, I gotta find a shirt so I can let Jezzie out.  Apparently, it's poor form to leave one's room without one.  Can't wait til I can get my own place."</p><p> </p><p>The line was silent and Jen could imagine what color she had just turned poor Daria.  She dug around the clothes pile in the corner of her tiny bedroom, finding a NOFX shirt and putting it on.  She unlocked her door and  walked out of her room.  Jezzie followed her to the front door and bolted out as soon as it was open.  Jen returned to her room, locking the door, and picked up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm back."  Jen said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm."</p><p> </p><p>"So… you wanna talk more or are you enjoying your tour of the gutter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um…" Daria exhaled. "You are really messing me up right now."  She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Happily so.  You should probably get used to it." Jen smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I just might."</p><p> </p><p>"That's my girl.  So, you wanna chill tonight after BFF girly time?  Me and the guys were gonna get some footage for this class thing and then get some beers and kick it down in the old canal.  Burn some pallets and listen to music.  We can meet up after the sesh."</p><p> </p><p>"Beers?"</p><p> </p><p>"That part's totally up to you, I'm not pushin' anything."  Jen said, flopping back on the futon.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay… yeah.  Why don't you meet me at Pizza King, we can go wherever from there.  I can work on my script for our project while I watch you guys, if that's ok."</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah. You can watch me fall and bust my ass.  Maybe kiss my boo boos this evening?" Jen grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"You…"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I'm incorrigible."  Jen said, giggling a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Something like that." Daria chuckled. "So, meet you at Pizza King?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cool.  2:30ish?  Give you girls some private time."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p> </p><p>"Killer.  See you then."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.  Later."</p><p> </p><p>"Hasta."</p><p> </p><p>Jen opened the window by the futon and lit her cigarette.  She was happier than she had been in a long time and it was taking everything she had not to just bounce in place.  Feeling restless, she put the new Bouncing Souls CD in and picked up her headphones.  Bouncing now to the music, she let herself just be happy while she sang along.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a hopeless romantic…"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Jane sat in her and Daria's regular booth and waited.  She had gotten to Pizza King a half hour early because she was feeling too restless to stay at home.  She was happy for her friend.  That, and the old curiosity and cats thing.</p><p> </p><p>She had known for quite some time how Daria had felt about her before the girl had finally opened up.  Just as she'd known hadn't really gotten over it in the months since.   She loved Daria like a sister, and wanted her to be happy.  But she was so tightly wound about so many things, she really needed to loosen up.  She needed someone who could be there for her and draw her out in ways Jane would never be able.  And this… this might be progress. She was so absorbed in thought that she didn't notice when Daria walked up.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Daria said, sliding into the booth across from her with pizza for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>It took everything Jane had not to react.  Daria had left the house without her armor, and she looked good.  But she knew that making any kind of fuss about it would be detrimental.  Progress indeed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey.  Thanks." Jane said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"So how was your night with Tom?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine.  We went to ClusterBurger and then back to The Zon.  Tom then spent the rest of the evening apologizing and assuring me you were probably fine, in a very reasonable voice.  Then he gave me a ride home and we made out in his jalopy for a few minutes."  Jane said, looking at her nails.  Her eyes slid to Daria and she suddenly slapped her hands down on the table.  "But that's not why we're here is it?" She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I suppose not." Daria said, blushing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose not, indeed.  So… Spill."</p><p> </p><p>Daria gave her a long-suffering look and began recounting the previous night's events.  Jane nodded in the right places and aww'd in the right places and in general was being supportive of her best friend.  </p><p> </p><p>"And then we were staring at each other in the car and…"  Daria trailed off, looking past Jane.</p><p> </p><p>"And? And?  Out with it." Jane said, gripping the table edge and leaning forward. "I'm on the edge of my goddam seat here."</p><p> </p><p>"And then she kissed me, like one of those french girls." Came a voice from over Jane's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Jane froze.  Slowly she turned to see who had spoken.  And suddenly everything made so much more sense.  She didn't know any Jens but she did know… "<em> Burnout </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Guilty." The blonde said.  She was holding a cup and a slice. "Mind if I interrupt BFF girly time?  I'm starving."</p><p> </p><p>Daria slid over and Jen sat down.  Jane sat looking at the pair, trying valiantly to process this new information.  She had wanted for something to loosen Daria up, but she didn't know how loose the girl would be able to tolerate.  Or how roughly Burnout would handle her.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head slightly to clear the thoughts.  She was happy for Daria.  The dark haired girl was her sister, for all intents and purposes and that made her one of two family members she actually cared about.  She was going to be supportive.  In the end they would always have each other.  Besides, the pair did look cute together.  She hauled out the Polaroid that had been surreptitiously sitting in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I was gonna record Daria's big news day for posterity, but this is even better." She crowed. "Surprise!"</p><p> </p><p>Click… Pop… Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr</p><p> </p><p>Daria and Jen blinked the spots from their eyes as Jane plucked the picture from the camera and shook it.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, first photographic evidence." Jen said, bumping Daria with her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know how rare these are?  Like hen's teeth.  The only photos I have of Daria are from ambush." Jane said, watching the photo as it developed.  "I don't have one pic of the two of us."</p><p> </p><p>She grinned, placed the photo on the table and slid it across between Daria and Jen.  Jen picked it up and grinned.  </p><p> </p><p>"Here Daria, something to remember me by."</p><p>Jen handed her the photo.</p><p> </p><p>Jane grinned as Daria took the picture and looked at it with a small smile.  </p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I join you?" Someone asked.  Jane looked over from Daria and saw Tom standing by the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all."  She said, sliding over and patting the bench.  </p><p> </p><p>Tom sat down.  "I stopped by your house and your brother said you were probably here with Daria.  Hi, Daria, Hi…." He looked at Jen.</p><p> </p><p>"Burn… uhm, Jen.  Daria's gir… uh, friend." Jane stumbled, trying to figure out what to say.</p><p> </p><p>Jen looked from Jane's embarrassed face to Tom's confused look to Daria's slightly annoyed frown and started laughing.  She turned and threw her arms around Daria and laughed into her shoulder.  Daria's eyes widened and she stiffened slightly, but relaxed into Jen's embrace after a moment, grinning herself.  After a few moments Jen got herself under control, her face still pressed into Daria's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Tom, this is my date, Jen." Daria said, patting Jen's head for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you." Tom raised an eyebrow and half-grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Likewise." Jen said and stuck her hand out over the table, still not looking up.  Tom grinned and shook her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"What a lovely group of weirdos we are."  Jane said, trying not to laugh herself.</p><p> </p><p>"When the going gets weird, the weird turn pro."  Daria said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Jen finally sat up rubbing her eyes. "Buy the ticket, take the ride."  She put her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "No refunds."  </p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering if you had plans this afternoon or if you'd like to go watch that new slasher flick with me?"  Tom asked Jane.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds interesting.  What are you crazy kids up to?" Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm meeting up with my crew to get some skate footage for this multimedia project."  Jen said.</p><p> </p><p>"And I've been requested to be on scene to provide emergency medical assistance."  Daria added.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked her to kiss my boo boos when I fall down." Jen said as Daria blushed slightly.  "But afterward we're gonna head down to the old flood control canal.  Burn a stack of pallets and have some brews.  You guys can come if you want, meet up at the skate park after the flick."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, burning trash in a glorified culvert sounds way more interesting than the evening I had planned.  Jane?"  Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>Jane looked around the table.  Yesterday afternoon it had been her and Daria against the world.  Now look what had happened.  Overnight their little duet had gone and become a foursome.  Life was crazy sometimes.  She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah, I'm in."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The skate park was a half acre warzone of concrete, steel and spray paint under an overpass on the West end of the town, where the highway cut above an abandoned rail line on the edge of Jen's neighborhood.  As they approached Daria saw a rusty work van parked against the fence on the sidewalk with the side door open away from them.  Someone had tagged 'Mystery Mashine' in large script on the large white expanse of the doorless side.</p><p> </p><p>Daria could hear 'Santeria' playing from the open van as they approached the skate park.  Jen cruised along beside her on her board, pushing occasionally and hopping over small obstacles.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like Shags' already here." Jen said, kicking her board up and catching it.  They walked up to the van and saw the tall boy sitting on the floor of the van.  He stood when he saw them.</p><p> </p><p>"S'up Amiga?"  He said, slapping hands with Jen and pulling in to bump shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, you know."  Jen said.  "You've met Daria?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just in class.  Howzit?"  Shaggy said, offering his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm… fine?"  Daria said and reached to shake his hand.  Shaggy flipped her hand up to a back clasp and pulled her, stiffly,  into a shoulder bump. </p><p> </p><p>"Cool."  He said, ignoring the awkwardness of the movement. "Nice when we get a free period 'cause you gave O'Neil a breakdown."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks…"  Daria said, trying to quickly reassess her idea of personal space.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get used to it." Jen said, grinning.  "Hey Shags, where's the dynamic dipshits?"</p><p> </p><p>Shaggy rubbed the back of his neck and dropped back down on the van's running board.  He grinned, "Bob bit it pretty hard on that rail last night…"</p><p> </p><p>"Jackass.  I told him…"</p><p> </p><p>"And Spike's prolly at Axl's doing grunt work.  They'll turn up."</p><p> </p><p>"We need to get something recorded, I can't bomb another English assignment."</p><p> </p><p>"Chill, Burnout.  I got this…" Shaggy leaned into the recesses of the van and produced a camera bag.  "I nabbed it from my old man.  If we get good enough footy we could send it around, maybe get your crazy ass some flow."</p><p> </p><p>"Flow?" Daria asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Team swag." Shaggy said. "Pro pipeline, free merch to rep a team.  Burnie's the baddest bitch on four wheels in the Mid-Atlantic.  Even if she won't admit it "</p><p> </p><p>Jen rolled her eyes. "Whatever Shags.  Let's just make sure I'm not taking summer classes."</p><p> </p><p>Shaggy gave Daria a long-suffering glance over his shades. "See?"</p><p> </p><p>Shaggy grabbed his board and the camera bag from the van and headed through the gap in the fence. The girls followed him into the park.  Jen shrugged off her jacket and dropped it by the fence. Daria dropped her pack next to it and pulled out her notebook.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll work on my script for my project while I watch you guys.  All I know about skateboarding comes from Tony Hawk."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Jen turned and kissed Daria lightly on the cheek.  "For luck."  She grinned and skated off.  Daria put her hand on her cheek and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Daria sat by the fence and worked on her script off and on, while watching Jen skate.  She was good, even Daria's untrained eye could tell.  Soon she had put her notebook aside and just watched.  She had to admit, even though she wasn't one for sports, the physicality involved was stunning… and lithe graceful Jen was…<em>   Sexy as hell </em>.  The thought came unbidden and wouldn't leave.  She felt her cheeks flush, her heart picking up it's pace.  Something stirred lower within her.  She shook her head slightly and kept watching.  Her thoughts drifted, who was this girl she was watching?  What was her story?</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Jen tired.  She kicked up her board and dropped next to Daria.  </p><p> </p><p>"See something you like out there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe…  Jen?  Can I ask you something?"  Daria asked, leaning back against the cyclone fence.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure."  Jen said, also leaning back.  She fumbled in her discarded jacket for her cigarettes and lit one.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do they call you Burnout?"</p><p> </p><p>Jen looked at her sidelong and chuckled mirthlessly.  "Getting right to it, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Daria raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to tell me."</p><p> </p><p>Jen put her hand on Daria's shoulder.  "Nah it's... ok."  She took a drag and exhaled, staring out into the middle distance.  She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms on top of them.  Finally she looked at Daria. </p><p> </p><p>"Freshman year, I'm failing history.  It was a shit year, my brother had just got sent up that summer.  I didn't take it well.  Dad was working more because he didn't know how to deal with that or with me."  She took another drag.  </p><p> </p><p>Daria watched her and listened.  She wasn't sure what she had expected, but this seemed heavier than anything she could have guessed.  She hesitantly put her hand on Jen's arm.  Jen placed her hand on top and continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, I'm failing and DeMartino starts ranting in class about how much potential I'm wasting.  This goes on, off and on, for a few weeks.  I just didn't care anymore, y'know?  I had enough shit on my plate.  So, I bomb a major test.  He lost it and, in front of God and everybody, told me I was going to be a <em>washed</em> up <em>burnout</em> <em>rotting</em> in the state <em>pen</em> like my <em>brother</em>."  She approximated the teacher's cadence and emphasis.  She took another drag and dropped her chin on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Daria squeezed her arm slightly and Jen squeezed her hand in return.  </p><p> </p><p>"After that it was just a matter of time really.  People started calling me Burnout.  Laughing about it, about me, about Seth.  Lawndale's pretty upscale these days.  The working stiffs like my family are getting edged out.  Riff raff, y'know.  So that's part of it.  I was a quiet girl who skated and listened to scruddy punk music, read too many books and wasn't part of their scene, so that's part of it too."  She leaned her head back against the fence.</p><p> </p><p>"It hurt, y'know?  But what could I do?  I only had Spike and Bob.  Shags wasn't around yet.  Seth was gone.  Dad was gone, really.  I got really angry and did some stupid shit.  Caught a couple cases, petty shit but y'know…"  She shrugged.  "That… made things worse.  Finally, I decided, who are these fucks that they get to label me?  Words have power, y'know.  So I pulled the plug on 'em.  Ya want Burnout?  Ya got Burnout.  That's <em> MY </em> fuckin' name and <em> you </em> shitheels can't hurt me with it."  With that she stood up and faced Daria, pulling up her shirt.  Tattooed in black garage ink across her abdominals in an arc above her navel, in old english font was 'BURNOUT'. She pitched her smoke and ground it out under the toe of her shoe.</p><p> </p><p>Daria stared and slowly started to get angry for Jen.  <em> Jesus, what an insane amount of bullshit </em> .  Following closely on that, unbidden.  <em> That is hot. </em>  That thought, she decided to save for later.</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody did anything to DeMartino?" </p><p> </p><p>"Who would?  My Dad's either at work or asleep.  Doesn't matter at this point anyway.  I do my time, with the bare minimum, and no one bothers me.  Only one year left."</p><p> </p><p>"I… don't really know what to say, Jen.  I'm sorry.'</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks."  Jen dropped back beside Daria.  She grabbed her jacket and dug out another smoke.  "Oof, I thought I said less navel gazing this time."  She grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"How else are we going to pick out all the lint?  Besides, if you really wanted to avoid navel gazing, you wouldn't pull up your shirt." </p><p> </p><p>Jen grinned, "Yeah I suppose.  Better to let it all hang out though, looked like you liked it."</p><p> </p><p>Daria ignored the bait this time.  "I'm not so good at the 'life as a nude beach' thing."</p><p> </p><p>Jen shrugged. " People are gonna talk their shit one way or the other.  Haters gonna hate.  I figure it's best just to do what I'm gonna do and not worry about it."  She leaned against Daria.</p><p> </p><p>Daria looked at her.  "But you still do."</p><p> </p><p>Jen huffed. "Yeah, but I can front like I don't."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.  I know exactly what you mean."  Daria said.</p><p> </p><p>Jen nodded. "Yeah, I guess you do… So… enough introspection for now?"  She grabbed Daria's hand and squeezed for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure... So what do you like to read?"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, you caught that huh?  Don't let Bob &amp; Spike know, they're afraid of dead trees."</p><p> </p><p>"Kevens of the skate park" Daria asked, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>"Not quite that bad." Jen grinned. "Anyway.  I like old pulp fiction, the Beats, Thompson, Bukowski… life in the trenches, y'know.  Stuff I can relate to.  And… poetry."  She said, trailing off to a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"You know it's okay to like poetry.  The Beats were poets, Bukowski too.  Howl is one of my favorite poems, life in the trenches y'know."  </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know.  I like Howl too.  I just don't get to talk about this kind of stuff much.  And I meant, like, older stuff."  </p><p> </p><p>"What's your favorite?" Daria looked at Jen, intensely interested.</p><p> </p><p>"Ozymandias." She said, lighting her cigarette.  "Round the decay of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare, the lone and level sands stretch far away…"  She gestured vaguely at the world around her.</p><p> </p><p>Daria looked at the far away cast of Jen's eyes, and knew she was picturing herself as that broken statue of Ozymandias.  And then thought of the times she had read Shelley and drawn the same comparison for herself.  The frustration of not knowing how to shout down that oracle of the romantics.  </p><p> </p><p>"It's one of my favorites too.  Makes you think."  She hesitated for a second, then reached out and took jen's hand.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."  Jen said, giving her hand a squeeze.  </p><p> </p><p>Just then an older model sedan pulled up haphazardly on the sidewalk by the van.  Bob got out and walked in the park.  Looking around he noticed the girls and wandered over.  </p><p> </p><p>"S'up Burnout." He looked at Daria and raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Sup Daria."</p><p> </p><p>He sat, cross-legged, in front of them.  There was an angry looking road rash running up his arm.  Worse yet, there was a matching burn on his chin, up his jaw and cheekbone.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit son.  You <em> fucked </em> yourself <em> up! </em>"  Jen said.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned again. "When you're right, you're right.  Shoulda stayed off that rail.  Check this out."  He opened his mouth and curled his lip showing where he had broken off his canine.  "Hurts like hell."</p><p> </p><p>The girls stared at him and Jen mouthed "Damn."</p><p> </p><p>"Karma, eh Daria?" </p><p> </p><p>"For what?  I got bumped and tripped.  I don't look like 180 pounds of human hamburger."  Daria said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, then grimaced from the motion. "Yer funny.  I looked like that before I bit it."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you look like someone tossed you in a skillet?"  She smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Heh.  Guess not.  Hey burnout, bum one?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure."  She tossed him her pack.</p><p> </p><p>"Lighter?" He said, shaking a cigarette out.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes and tossed the lighter.  "Jesus mooch, need me to smoke it for you too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I got that part.  You guys ready to head to the canal?  Spike's been <em> finding </em> pallets all day."</p><p> </p><p>Shaggy cruised over and skidded to a stop, dropping to sit on his board.  Reaching over he gave Bob's good hand a quick grasp.  "How's the tooth?"</p><p> </p><p>Bob looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.  "What tooth?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at each other for a second and then Jen and Shaggy broke up laughing.  Even Daria chuckled a bit.  Bob grinned as best he could.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, most of the crew is here."  Shaggy said, "What do you think Daria?  Gonna be hangin' around?" </p><p> </p><p>Daria looked at her reflection in his sunglasses.  Then she looked at Bob, who was grinning, but studiously <em> not </em> looking at her.  Then she turned and looked at Jen, who gave an encouraging smile.  </p><p> </p><p>Daria froze for a second.  Her first instinct to brush off the unexpected welcome and its implications toward the girl next to her.  But something in both messages sat right with her.  There was an implication, but no ulterior motive.  Nothing other than an offer of community and, from Jen, more.<em>   First this… whatever it is at this point, with Jen.  And now a built in peer group? </em></p><p> </p><p>She grinned slightly at Jen and turned back to shaggy.  "I… uh…  I mean, yeah.  Yeah I think you'll be seeing me around."</p><p> </p><p>Shaggy nodded, satisfied with the answer.  "Cool."</p><p> </p><p>As the group sat, idly talking Jane and Tom wandered through the fence.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey I heard there was some kinda shindig."</p><p> </p><p>Jen hopped up and Daria stood.  Shaggy and Bob followed suit. </p><p> </p><p>"You heard right."  Jen said. "Shaggy, Bob.  Jane, Tom."  She said by way of introduction.  </p><p> </p><p>Then, she pointed her skateboard like a cavalry sabre. </p><p> </p><p>"Convoy!" </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Daria and Jane sat on a large Mexican blanket from the back of the Mystery Mashine.  Tom stood nearby good naturedly arguing with Shaggy about the evils of capitalism.  There were a dozen or so people milling about.  Shaggy, Bob and Spike having invited more people.  They had all driven down a conveniently unlocked access ramp and circled the vehicles around the stack of pallets.  Op Ivy's 'Unity' blasted out of Bob's boombox.</p><p> </p><p>Jen walked up and squatted between Jane and Daria.  "Okay, the drink menu is as follows.  I got bum wine and Shaggs has hick beer… or, there's mystery cola."</p><p> </p><p>"Mystery cola?"  Daria raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Jen grinned.  "Shaggs found some Ultra Cola cans in the cooler when he bought ice.  It's a mystery how long they've been in there."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll partake of the bum wine." Jane said.  She looked at Daria and shrugged. "I'm not driving."  </p><p> </p><p>Daria debated for a second then shrugged.  "Bum wine it is then."</p><p> </p><p>Jen nodded and headed toward the van.  Daria looked at Jane, who cocked an eyebrow, and shrugged.  "When in Gaul, do as the barbarians do."</p><p> </p><p>"I am Edward 40 Hands!" Some punk screamed, arms raised in front of the fire.  He had a large bottle duct taped to each hand.  There was laughter and a smattering of applause.</p><p> </p><p>Jane turned to Daria grinning.  "You were saying?"</p><p> </p><p>Daria shook her head.  Jen walked up with a bottle and three Solo cups.  She filled the cups, handed one each to Daria and Jane and tossed the bottle in the fire.  She picked up her own cup.</p><p> </p><p>Daria took a sip from her cup and felt the warmth of the alcohol in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Jen sprawled next to Daria.  "So whaddaya think?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think bum wine tastes like gasoline and koolaid.  Bukowski would approve."</p><p> </p><p>Jen nodded sagely.  "Hi-octane.  You get used to it."  She grinned and took a drink.</p><p> </p><p>"You say that a lot."  Daria smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Life in the trenches takes a lot of getting used to."  She wrapped her arm around Daria's waist. </p><p> </p><p>Tom sat down and Jane leaned against him.  The foursome talked idly and watched the fire for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooo.  I gotta use the girls room.'  Jen said, detangling herself from Daria. </p><p> </p><p>Jane scooted closer in Jen's absence.  "How are you feelin' Amiga?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm at a party.  In a glorified ditch with a pile of burning industrial rubbish as the centerpiece.  The music is loud and people are drinking too much and acting like idiots.  I'm buzzed on bum wine and… I don't hate it."</p><p> </p><p>"It's kinda different when you're an accepted member of the group, isn't it?  Y'know when they're <em> your </em> idiots."  Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, mammalian politics and pack acceptance.  Soon the males will begin the ritual battles for dominance."  Daria said, taking a drink from her solo cup.</p><p> </p><p>"Think there'll be blood?" Jane smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"There better be, I'll be upset if all those animal maulings shows I watched as a kid lied to me."  </p><p> </p><p>Jane looked at Daria.  "You're actually enjoying yourself aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't answer that.  I have to maintain plausible deniability."  Daria smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Jane grinned.  "To plausible deniability."  She said, raising her cup.</p><p> </p><p>Daria smiled her Mona Lisa smile and raised her cup to Jane's.</p><p> </p><p>Click… Pop... Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr</p><p> </p><p>Daria and Jane blinked the spots from their eyes.  Jen was standing there with Jane's Polaroid shaking a photo.  She watched as it developed and smiled.  Satisfied with her handiwork she handed it to Jane.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw it on Tom's dash."  She grinned. "There now you have one of the two of you."</p><p> </p><p>Jane looked at the picture and smiled softly.  Maybe she'd thought too harshly earlier, maybe this girl would take care of her sister.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Jen… Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"No worries."  Jen said, smiling.  She tossed the camera to Jane and sprawled in front of Daria.  She lay her head in Daria's lap and bobbed it to the music.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The fire had burned low, the embers casting dim red light.  Jane and Tom had disappeared some time earlier.  Most others had trickled home or nodded off in their cars or near the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Daria reclined on the blanket, propped up on her backpack.  Jen lay against her, on her side, head on her shoulder.  Daria's fingers ran through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I could get used to this."  Jen said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Daria said.  She was buzzing on bum wine and all her senses felt turned up several notches.</p><p> </p><p>"When are you supposed to get home?" Jen asked, placing her hand on Daria's stomach.  Daria shivered a little.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm supposed to be staying at Jane's.  But since her and Tom crashed out in his car I think you're stuck with me for the night."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm.  Whatever will we do?" </p><p> </p><p>Daria smirked.  "I'm guessing that sleep isn't on the agenda."</p><p> </p><p>Jen shook her head.  "Not yet."</p><p> </p><p>Jen leaned in and kissed where Daria's jaw met her neck, sliding her hand under the girl's shirt and gently caressing her side.  Daria shivered at the sensory overload, heart pounding in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Jen, I'm not…"</p><p> </p><p>Jen moved her hand from Daria's side to place a finger on her lips.  "Only as far as you're willing, ok?  I promise."  She looked around.  "Besides we're a little exposed out here anyway."  </p><p> </p><p>Daria nodded and Jen rolled, straddling her.  She gently removed Daria's glasses and set them aside, and leaned in.  Her hair hung down around Daria's face like a veil separating them from the world.  Sharp jade eyes met deep brown ones.  Jen bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>"You are gorgeous Daria.  And if anyone ever tells you otherwise I'll beat their ass."</p><p> </p><p>Daria reached up and pulled the blonde girl to her, exhaling as she felt Jen's full weight pressing her into the ground. They kissed deeply, feeling each other out.  Daria's hands seemed to have a mind of their own, touching and exploring.  She had never been this close to someone, it was all new.  <em> I'll get used to it. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her hand reached under Jen's shirt exploring her sides.  Feeling the strength in the skater's core muscles, coiled and explosive.  She felt Jen's hand caressing the side of her face and trailing down her neck softly, the girl's other hand back under her shirt on her side.  Her hand slid upward and her fingers ran into Jen's bra.  She felt Jen's mouth smile against her own.  The blonde reached around with one hand and undid the clasp.  Daria hesitated, unsure of herself.  </p><p> </p><p>Jen propped herself up on one hand, and looked in Daria's eyes.  Gently she took the short girl's hand and guided it to her breast.  Daria's eyes were wide and her face was flushed.   </p><p> </p><p>"Jen… I don't… I've never."  Her breathing was heavy.</p><p> </p><p>"Just relax… you're doing fine."  Jen smiled softly.  "You…"</p><p> </p><p>"...get used to it."</p><p> </p><p>Jen nodded.  "Life in the trenches."</p><p> </p><p>She leaned in</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Daria lay in a sleeping bag, watching the last guttering embers.  Jen was behind her, the big utensil to her small one.  The taller girl's arm was wrapped around her.  Her hand rested on the bare skin of Daria's stomach under her shirt, she snored softly.  </p><p> </p><p>Things hadn't gone much farther, but they had taken things to a level she had rarely even daydreamed of.  A level she had only been vaguely aware she was capable of.  Something had changed all right.  Maybe not radically, but certainly fundamentally.  She had never been good with change, it had always frightened her and served to solidify her defenses.  But now she was in the trench with someone else and she looked forward to seeing what changed tomorrow.  She smiled softly and closed her eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed writing this and I think I've found my stride.  It ran much longer than originally intended.  I just write until I'm done saying what I have to say.  So I guess there will end up being some longer and some shorter chapters, depending on the story I have to tell.  </p><p>Every fic operates under some conceit or other .  The story's raison d'être, if you will.  Mine is the fact that Daria's canon relationship with Tom seemed very... flat.  Like a long term marriage of convenience.  I tried to stay as close here to who she is as a written, while remembering that she is in fact a teenage girl, whether she'd cop to that or not.</p><p>I like Quinn and think her love/hate relationship with her sister is fun.  I think she's going to factor in more than I originally intended.  I think there's going to be a lot of relationships expanded as this thing goes on.  I don't really have a set end point, although there are vague shapes looming out of the fog ahead.</p><p>Leave me a comment so I know the fandom isn't as dead as I fear it is.</p><p>Happy yard bird day everybody.</p><p>Soapbox_collector, hell's half-acre, USA  11-26-20CE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All Outta Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>All Outta Angst</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria spent Sunday holed up in her room, avoiding contact with her family.  She'd slunk into the house just before noon after having an impromptu group breakfast at a truck stop diner on the way into town.  Feeling hungover and achy she stopped in the bathroom and downed some ibuprofen and took a shower.  Heading to her room, she shut the door and fell asleep reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd called Jen in the evening, but her father was home and awake so she couldn't talk long.  She'd tried Jane but Trent answered and said she was already asleep again.  The irony of that switch up was not lost on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, focus seemed to desert her.  She tossed her dog-eared copy of Naked Lunch on the nightstand and paced around the room for a bit.  Unused to feeling so restless she turned on the TV but saw Sick Sad World was a rerun.  Finally she dropped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  She put on her headphones and attempted to drift off to Billy Bragg.  She ended up alternating between daydreaming about the previous night and wondering about the topography of her new social terrain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually she dressed for bed but the restlessness wouldn't subside.  She lay under the covers and stared at the ceiling, her book open on her chest.  She was just beginning to drift off a bit when there was a quiet knock on her door.  She turned to look at the clock.  Just past midnight.  The door eased open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daria?  Are you awake?"  Quinn asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That depends on your definition."  Daria said, sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn looked up the hall toward their parents room then walked in, shutting the door.  She was holding a Polaroid photo.  Daria's eyes widened slightly, and jumped from the object in her sister's hand to her backpack on the floor.  It must have fallen out when she had gotten her keys out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found this under the bush by the door when I was looking for the spare key."  Quinn said, sounding rather subdued.  She was holding the photo with both hands and looking at it.  Finally she crossed the room and handed the photo to Daria.  "I thought you might be upset if you lost it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks.  What do I owe you for this act of kindness?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn rolled her eyes.  "This one's free."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria nodded and looked down at the photo.  She wondered briefly if she could try and play it off.  She decided it was unlikely.  Jen was practically in her lap.  Even if they looked slightly surprised by the camera their body language was pretty obvious.  Ultimately, she didn't care if Quinn knew, but was worried about how this could be used against her.  She looked up from the photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've seen her around school.  She's cute, for y'know…"  She waved her hand dismissively, not knowing how to end the thought politely.  "Anyway, I hope you had a good not-date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria leaned the picture against the lamp on the nightstand and turned back to Quinn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Well, goodnight."  Quinn said.  before Daria could speak, she turned on her heel and walked toward the door.  When she got there, she paused and turned her head back.  "I… um.  I won't say anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she walked out and shut the door quietly behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria lay back down and looked at the picture, then shut off the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria sat at her desk next to Jane in O'Neil's class pretending to take notes on Much Ado About Nothing, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  Glancing behind her she saw Jodie leaning forward and pointedly glancing down with her eyes.  She was obviously trying hard to keep a straight face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria reached backwards and Jodie slipped a note into her hand.  She blanched slightly when she put it on the desk.  It was folded over and on the front was a passable drawing of a Sailor Jerry style heart with swallows carrying a banner that said 'Daria'.  She looked around quickly.  Jane was glancing over and trying valiantly to keep a straight face.  Bob sat diagonally behind her and wasn't even making that much of an effort, he gave her an exaggerated wink and thumbs up.  Jodie sat studiously watching O'Neil write on the board like nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder to the back of the room.  Jen sat next to Shaggy, as always.  She was purposefully not looking up, apparently carving something into her desktop with a pocket knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her attention back to the note.  Inside was Jen's graffiti handstyle scrawl.  'Do you Like Me'  and two boxes.  One said 'yes' and the other said 'yes' with a heart by it.  Daria rolled her eyes but grinned in spite of herself.  She glanced at Jane, who was suddenly very interested in pretending to take notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria drew another box and checked it.  She wrote 'Most of the time'.  She thought about it for a second and added a heart.  She folded the note back up and reached down and behind, tapping Jodie's knee.  She glanced behind and saw Jodie raise an eyebrow and smirk.  She took the note, and Daria returned to pretending to take notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes later she felt a paper ball hit her in the back of the head.  The class erupted in giggles.  She looked down, the ball was Jen's note.  She picked it up and whipped around to see Jen feigning innocence with a wide eyed expression.  Her arms folded on her desk, one hand pointing insistently at Shaggy.  The tall boy was waving his hands in front of him in negation and laughing.  Daria froze, turning slightly pink and trying to process just how upset she was by the sudden attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O'Neil turned from the board to face the class.  "Oh my, is something the matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria was still looking at Jen when Jodie spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think the escalating romantic tension between Benedick and Beatrice is getting to everyone.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>'He'</span>
  </em>
  <span> should probably make amends and avoid that waspish sting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great observation Jodie.  But do you suppose given the stubbornness of both Benedick and Beatrice that amends would be forthcoming or accepted?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jodie looked at Daria and then turned slightly to glance back at Jen.  "I think they'll be alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the clock, the period was almost over.  "Well, I don't want any tension making the class uncomfortable.  Why don't we adjourn for the day and think about Jodie's point.  Class dismissed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria was the first person up and out of the door.  As the rest of the class filed out Jodie and Jane fell in step with Jen.  The blonde didn't look at either of them keeping her gaze on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you guys?"  Jodie asked, vaguely motioning with her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Jen said not looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just over a week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jodie nodded and patted Jen on the shoulder.   "Well, good luck Benedick.  Lady Beatrice does not like being embarrassed."  With that she turned up a different hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, she'll get over it.  She likes ya kid."  Jane said.  She was grinning, this little drama was cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen nodded.  They approached Daria and Jane's locker bank.  Daria was busy exchanging books in her locker.  Jane reached out and squeezed Jen's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least she's not hiding in the bathroom.  That's a good sign.  Go get her, tiger.  You got this."  Jane said, hanging back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen approached Daria.  "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria shut her locker and turned to lean against it.  She looked at Jen, her gaze steady but not hard.  "Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or I, too much a fool, perhaps?"  Jen said, not knowing the play but trying to riff Shakespeare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps, sometimes.  But an endearing fool, when a fool you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen held out her hand, Daria squeezed it briefly.  Then she opened her pack and pulled out Jen's note.  She had smoothed it out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, I've got to get to economics.  See you at lunch?"  Daria said, handing her the note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria nodded and walked off to her next class.  Jen looked at the note in her hands and opened it.  Daria had crossed out her addition and checked the box that said yes with the heart by it.  Jen grinned, folded the note and put it in her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane stood at her easel layering paint on an impressionistic painting of the skatepark at night.  She looked over, Daria was laying on the bed, head hanging upside down over the end.  Jane was glad for the company.  They hadn't gotten to spend much time alone together in the last few weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything okay over there?  Anything living under the dresser?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not this time, it seems the family of ferrets has moved out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm.  Probably because Trent cleaned out under his bed, thus removing the mice and their primary food source."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane put her brush down and went to sit by Daria.  She lowered herself to the floor and leaned back against the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously sis, something up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The floor."  Daria snarked, half-heartedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Har har.  Tell Aunty Jane what's eating your soul this time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria looked sidelong at her best friend.  "That's just it.  Nothing.  Things are going good… I guess I'm worried that things are going too good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Things are okay with Jen, then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.  I mean…  she's high energy and seems to get off on dragging me out of my comfort zone, and I dunno…  it should be annoying but it's not."  Her brow wrinkled in thought for a moment.  "What would be a word for someone who's so cynical that it becomes a weird sort of optimism?"  Daria turned her head to look at Jane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya got me kid, you're the writer."  Jane grinned.  Daria was as deadpan as ever, but this was as close to gushing as she was probably going to get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like Ominous Positivity.  'You'll be okay, you have no choice.'  Does that make sense?  She's got Gallows Optimism."  Daria sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get it."  She leaned her head against Daria's shoulder.  "You really like her huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.  Yeah I do."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do more than make out yet?"  Jane's waggled her eyebrows </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria turned away, her face becoming an astonishing shade of red.  Jane grinned, it was so cute how extreme her reactions could be sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… just, um…"  She bit her lip and made vague motions over her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooh, so the girls got some action.  Nice.  Your secret's safe with me ladies."  Jane said at Daria's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jane."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are we talking handsy or mouthy?" Jane pushed, ignoring her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jane!"</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Daria said, scandalized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane put up her hands placatingly.  "Sorry, sorry.  Enquiring minds want to know.  Gotta make sure my adoptive sister's getting taken care of."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm well taken care of.  I was taking care of myself long before I met Jen." Daria rolled her eyes and rolled over, putting her head on her arms, looking at Jane.  "How's things with Tom?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane looked at her nails.  "Fine.  He's nice.  Not pushy or pig headed."  She shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria arched an eyebrow.  "That's it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.  I mean he's hard to read sometimes.  And he's got this 'reasonable voice' he uses.  I dunno.  He likes to do things, he's got a good sense of humor.  He's fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But…"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't think you have to worry about us eloping or anything."  Jane smirked.  "But we'll see how things go.  He's cute and it's nice for right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How cute?"  Daria asked, letting the implication hang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane felt her face flush a bit.  She looked at Daria and held her hands up as a measuring gauge.  Daria's eyebrows shot up and she turned a bit pink herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I… never actually needed to know that.  Are you…?"  Daria started to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No no.  Not yet.  Just handsy, promise."  Jane said, putting up her hands again.  Daria stared at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do me a favor and never touch me again."  She smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about I promise to wash them thoroughly?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria nodded.  "Acceptable.  I feel like we should be eating ice cream or cookie dough or something.  Take this teen drama cliche to its logical conclusion."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane reached over and gave Daria's shoulders a quick squeeze, ignoring her attempt to roll away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you're talking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, Happy (insert holiday here)</p><p>Sorry for the delay, but I've been working 12hr shifts since turkey day without a day off.  So this chapter is really just a few ficlets/drabbles that didn't really fit anywhere else.  They're fluffy and cute and I like them.<br/>I left a bunch more on the cutting room floor so maybe there will be more chapters like this in the future.<br/>Hope you all like them.  I'm almost done with the next two legit chapters.  One will be out next week and the next hopefully the week after.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jen sighed.  "It was just a shit afternoon."</p><p>"Same here."</p><p>"Sorry babe."</p><p>"Not your fault.  I, um, need to get out of here for a while.  Wanna do something?"</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna punch your sister's friend in her fuckin' mouth."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Getaway</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen walked down the hallway after science class.  She'd split with Daria and Jane as her locker was in the opposite direction and none of them shared their next class.  She bobbed her head and hummed to herself running her fingernails lightly over the lockers beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She passed a ladies room with an out of order sign taped to the front.  Pausing, she glanced about.  She was already almost late for class, the hall was mostly deserted.  She stepped back slowly and pushed the door open behind her, while making sure no one was watching.  Quickly she stepped back and through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Checking under all the stall doors, she made sure she was alone.  She went to the last stall and shut herself in.  Standing on the toilet she tried the small window at the back near the ceiling.  It opened and she grinned.  She dug through her pockets and produced her battered pack of cigarettes and lighter.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>The best smokes are the ones that'll get you suspended.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was just about to flick her lighter when the door opened again.  She paused and put her eye to the gap in the stall door.  She saw some of the school's fashion victims wander in and line up in front of the mirror, talking vapidly.  She recognized the redhead as Daria's sister.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...So I told her that she should probably find a new boyfriend if she didn't want to y'know become a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mariah</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something."  Daria's sister said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pariah?"  The one with pigtails asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you say something, Stacy?" Red said leaning into the mirror, checking her makeup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of unflattering couples."  The tall brunette with the contralto voice said.  "Word is that your sister is knocking boots with Burnout."  She turned toward the redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knocking boots?  Already?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Jen grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's Burnout?"  Red asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… tall, blonde, no boobs, skeevy punk thing going on."  Contralto said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen's eye twitched and she gritted her teeth.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catty bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that your sister is popular or anything but Burnout is, like, Queen of the Trash Heap."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooooooh, Imma fuck her up...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eeeeeeeeeeew."  The Asian girl said, and shuddered a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her next…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about Sandi?"  The redhead almost sounded defensive.  "it's none of my business.  I'm sure this Burnout isn't that bad, you know how people talk."  She gave a laugh that was disarming and challenging at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She's like, white trash.  Her brother's, like, in prison for selling drugs </span>
  <em>
    <span>to kids</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  And she got busted for robbery or something.  She runs that crew of thugs that hang out at the picnic tables."  She leaned into the mirror and applied some lip gloss.  "I thought your sister was a brain or whatever.  Shouldn't she be smarter than that?  I just hope it doesn't come around to affect </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh that's fuckin' it.  This bitch…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the late bell rang.  The four girls packed up and bolted from the bathroom.  Jen let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.  She lit her cigarette and stepped down from the toilet.  She sat with her elbows on her knees and shuddered, adrenaline and anger draining from her frame.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not going to fucking cry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't, but it was close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria walked up the driveway after school.  She hadn't seen Jen since science and was slightly worried.  They usually hooked back up after classes.  She hoped the phone was free.  She slowed as she noticed both of her parents' cars were in the driveway.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not good, too early.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the front door and was immediately aware of the yelling coming from the kitchen.  She frowned, it had been getting worse recently.  Louder, longer and much more frequent.  It was a cycle she'd lived through before.  Something crashed in the kitchen, the yelling increased in pitch.  Frowning, she went directly to the stairs and made her way up.  Quinn was sitting at the top, cordless held listlessly in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"  Daria asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn gave an almost imperceptible shrug, eyes downcast. "I dunno, they were going at it when I got home.  Does it matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yelling approached the bottom of the stairs and resolved into words they could follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God damn it, Jake you are acting like a child!"  Helen yelled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn covered her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooooooh!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamit Jake."</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Jake mocked.  "You sound just like him… Maddog Helen, queen of the litigators!  Litigate this!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door slammed and the house was still.  Then Daria heard their Mother stomp back off toward the kitchen.  Quinn brought her hands down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess not."  She looked at her sister and sighed. "Are you… okay?"  She asked grudgingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn looked up at her.  "Are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."  Daria said flatly.  "Do you have a date or something?  You should get out of here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but I'll go to Stacy's for a while or something.  Do you have anything going on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm about to, can I see that?"  She held out her hand for the cordless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calling your girlfriend?"  Quinn asked, handing her the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria paused, deliberating whether to call Jen or Jane.  Finally, she replied plainly, "Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard some stuff today."  Quinn said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What stuff?"  Daria raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About Burnout… is that actually her name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria shrugged, "To some people.  Jen… her name's Jen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn nodded.  "It wasn't good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria scowled.  "People talk a lot of shit… including you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn put her hands up.  "I defended you guys, kind of… but… well, just be careful."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sisterly concern, after all these years?"  Daria snarked, regretting it almost immediately.  Quinn looked at her, eyes damp.  She got up and went to her room, shutting the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goddamit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen sprawled on her futon and stared at the ceiling.  She'd stopped by the skeevy convenience store up the street on her way home.  They never carded her.  The forty and pack of cigarettes she'd bought with the last of her money sat on the end table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't usually come home until after her dad went to work.  Accidentally waking him up made for a real bad night.  And being around when he woke up on his own was awkward.  She hadn't had anywhere else to go though, not wanting to get caught ditching class again.  Jezzie lay next to her on the floor.  She scratched her ears absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is better than this.  What the fuck was I thinking.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mind kept coming around to the same thing for the last couple hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to hit something, or bang her head against the wall.  Anything to stop thinking for a few minutes.  She reached over her head and grabbed the large bottle.  The phone rang just as she was about to crack it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the clock.  3:45.  It had to be Daria.  She grinned, but it died quickly.  She hesitated, hand over the receiver.  Finally she picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." She said, flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause.  "Hey yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up, Daria sounded… off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something wrong?"  Jen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was going to ask the same thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen sighed.  "It was just a shit afternoon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry babe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not your fault.  I, um, need to get out of here for a while.  Wanna do something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I wanna punch your sister's friend in her fuckin' mouth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen sighed and gave her the run down on her encounter in the bathroom.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Seth never sold shit to any kids.  I mean nobody younger than us.  And I got busted for trespassing and vandalism.  Fuck!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jenny… I'm sorry.  You are not trash."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen chuckled mirthlessly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jen…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just… fuck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jen can we meet up somewhere?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really wanna be seen with the Queen of the Trash Heap?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>God damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jen."  Daria almost growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen's eyebrows shot up.  Daria hadn't raised her voice.  She didn't know if she'd be more worried if she had.  There was a deep breath on the line and then Daria continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who do you think I am?  Do you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> I give a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> what a… </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>... like Sandi Griffin says?"  Jen could feel the anger.  It was palpable, almost tactile and so, so cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… no."  Jen put her hand over her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You.  Are.  Not.  Trash."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daria… babe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And even if you were, I'd be the co-regent of your trash heap."  The anger drained from Daria's voice.  "I really need to get out of here… can we please meet up somewhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry… yeah, I mean, what's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My parents are fighting again…  it was…"  she sighed, "I just need to get out of here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got just the thing for both of us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ice cream and cookie dough?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better… trespassing and minor destruction of property, possibly vandalism.  Depends on what they wanna write up if they catch us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause.  She hadn't brought Daria along for any sessions outside the skate park.  Certainly hadn't included her in anything criminal.  But she needed to blow off some steam and it sounded like Daria did too.  She waited for a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Life in the trenches."  Daria said, finally.  "Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to the trash heap.  It's got a helluva view."  Jen grinned, but it was little more than a baring of teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria sat on a bench in the commons of an office park.  A large central island of greenery encircled with a waist high concrete bunker.  Surrounded by benches interspersed with concrete flower pots and large concrete planters.  Designed by some City or corporate planning commission to be both vaguely restful and ultimately dismissable.  The perfect tract of anodyne flatland wedged, a bit too thoughtfully, between the glassy stare of the overarching office buildings.  Useful only to the spectre of capitalism when in use by it's unwilling human chattel for lunch breaks or rare blue sky meetings.  And deemed off limits for any other pursuit.  The kind of territory that was subverted and put to a soulful use by the skaters who had descended on it in the evening, sundering it's intended use as a free range cubicle for the soul crushed wage slave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they'd arrived, Jen had tossed her a can of neon green road marking paint.  She'd pointed to the no trespassing and no skateboarding signs.  Daria had to admit that there had been elation mixed in equally with trepidation as she'd x'ed them out, Jen watching her and smiling.  She'd let go of her own demands of perfection and her parents' bullshit.  Her struggle with Quinn for power and recognition. Her self struggle of image and substance.  It all melted away momentarily, poured into those small acts of vandalism and rebellion.  Why hadn't she pushed back before?  It made snarking from the sidelines and letting life happen to her seem so… passive and fatalistic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been writing in her journal, but had set it aside as it had gotten dark. The lamps cast their indistinct shadows all around.  She watched as Shaggy coasted along beside Jen filming her as she ran a line over a concrete flower box and bench combination.  She resolved to have Jen teach her at least how to push around.  Looking past the two skaters she saw Bob and Spike.  They had leaned their boards up against a flower pot and were shooting dice against a large planter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up and made her way over to watch the crap shooters.  There was money laying on the ground.  Nothing major, fives and singles.  Spike was shaking the dice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Short-stuff."  Bob greeted.  Daria groaned inwardly at the nickname that she had somehow been saddled with.  She knew it was good natured and let it slide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want in?  Low stakes."  Spike asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got no idea how to play."  Daria said, looking at the piles of cash, uncertainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great!  You're in."  Spike grinned, elbowing her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll teach ya." Bob offered. "It's easy, not like casino style."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spent the next half hour learning street craps.  It was extremely simple, and she shook her head in the knowledge that the traditional side bets were probabilistically skewed.  She was having fun, though.  Spike and Bob's enthusiasm was infectious.  Jen wandered over when Daria was Shooter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the Point?"  She asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning at the unlikely show of her girlfriend shooting dice in a street game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eight.  Sixes and eights sideline is up on both of these clowns."  Daria deadpanned, stifling her own grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goddam, you sound like you've been hustlin' your whole life babe."  Jen broke into a real smile and shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want in?"  Spike asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I'm strapped.  Spent the last of my cash on essentials."  She said shaking her cigarettes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Burnout, bum one?"  Bob asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, I just said I'm broke."  Jen mock scowled, handing him the cigarettes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll buy ya a pack once I take all your girlfriend's money."  He grinned, gap-toothed, as he accepted the offered cigarettes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and let Short-stuff roll."  Spike said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen leaned in and kissed Daria's cheek.  "For luck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria tossed the dice.  Everyone's eyes followed as they hit the planter and rebounded, coming to a stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eight."  Daria said, grinning.  "Pay up players."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bob and Spike groaned, good naturedly.  Jen jumped in place, patting her hands on Daria's shoulders before wrapping her into a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess you're lucky."  Daria said, her forehead pressed against Jen's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria squatted and scooped the cash.  She was counting out the singles when Spike tapped her on the shoulder.  He gestured with his chin. "Hurry up Short-stuff.  Cops, are cruisin'.  Pigs must be real bored."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria turned her head to look, stuffing the cash in her pocket.  She didn't see anything.  Then the buildings up the street started convulsing in blue and red.  There was a brief woop, as the light danced on the windows of the office buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The squad car had swung around and followed the curb of the office commons.  The spotlight kicked on and bore down on them.  The car came to a stop and two officers emerged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time to go!" Jen yelled, grinning.  The scene devolved into red and blue painted chaos.  Shaggy and the rest of the gang bolted in all directions.  Daria sat on her heels, dazed at the prospect of actually being busted.  The world narrowed in focus to the spotlight and approaching silhouettes.  Time seemed to slow and the only sound was her own heart beating.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  What the hell am I going to tell Mom?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the moment broke as Jen reached down and grabbed her arm.  She hauled Daria to her feet and started running.  Daria paused for a second, unsure what to do.  Jen doubled back and grabbed her hand, dragging her along.  "They don't wanna throw dice with ya babe.  We gotta go!"  There was an edge of glee in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sprinted down the sidewalk.  Jen wore a giant fool's grin, her skateboard in one hand and Daria's hand in the other.  The world seemed to take on a slow motion quality.  The blue and red shifted in and out, warring for supremacy, painting the night with fire and ice.  Jen's hair billowed behind her and Daria was entranced by it's golden dance.  She was vaguely aware of herself laughing between gulps of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest was burning, along with her side.  Her heart felt like its own animal angrily trying to beat its way out of the cage of her ribs.  Her boots were lead weights; stiff, heavy and ill designed for the current application.  It was all a blur, she didn't know how far they'd run.  She realized distractedly that she couldn't remember the last time she'd run anywhere.  She was starting to lag, her weight pulling on Jen's arm.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced over her shoulder.  One of the cops had cut off to follow one of the others but there was still one following them at a jog, a block or so behind.  He looked a bit older and heavyset, but he seemed to be trying to out endure them rather than outrun them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she felt everything tilt as she was dragged sideways.  "Through here!"  Jen yelled, hauling her into an alley.  The taller girl gripped the top of a stack of crates and detritus and pulled it down behind them as they passed.  They peeled down the alley, dodging junk and dumpsters.  At the far end they pulled up short.  The exit was blocked by a tall cyclone fence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Jen yelled, looking behind.  The cop hadn't reached the alley yet.  Jen chucked her board over the fence and grabbed Daria's pack off her shoulder doing the same with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." She said cupping her hands.  "I'll boost you over." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria looked back, the cop had entered the alley and was leaning against the wall huffing.  After a moment he started to walk toward them, red faced and breathing heavily, his face grim.  She nodded and put her boot in the offered hands.  She grasped the fence, and with Jen's help dragged herself over the top.  On her way over she heard a tearing sound and felt something sharp dig into her thigh.  She yelped in pain and fell in a heap on the far side.  A moment later Jen landed on her ass beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fence shook behind them.  She heard the cop growl. "Goddam kids.  You punks are lucky I don't feel like climbing tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giddy with adrenaline and endorphins, seemingly unable to stop herself Daria blurted out.  "Maybe next time John Law."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better hope not." Came the muffled response as the officer made his way back up the alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen sat up and stared at her.  "John Law?"  She snorted and raised a hand to her mouth.  "Who are you, Al Capone?  You'll never take me alive coppah, see?!"  She said in her best Edward G. Robinson voice, making finger pistols at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a second and then Jen broke into laughter, clutching her.  Daria chuckled along.  After Jen calmed a bit, Daria pushed up her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I should be so mad right now."  She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you're not." Jen said into Daria's neck.  "You knew this could happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost 18 years with no imperial run-ins."  She shook her head in mock sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you haven't run from one cop in 18 years, have you really been living?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I wonder."  She looked down at Jen.  The blonde gave a lopsided smile and craned her neck up to kiss her softly.  The kiss slowly deepened as the rush of their escape weighed in on them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria pulled away and sat up.  "We should probably take the celebration somewhere else, before John Law decides to walk around the block."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen nodded and pushed away.  Standing up, she offered her hand to Daria.  The dark haired girl grasped it and pulled to stand.  As soon as she put weight on her left leg she let out a small cry and dropped back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?"  Jen asked, concern edged in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My leg.  I think I cut it on the fence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen looked at Daria's leg.  The jeans were ripped from midway down the inner thigh to the knee.  She pulled out her lighter and flicked it to life to get a better look.  The jagged edges of the tear were dark with what must have been blood.  Gingerly she pulled at the edge of the denim and saw an angry looking cut.  Daria hissed at the movement.  Jen looked up and saw the rising panic in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay babe.  Not gonna lie, this doesn't look great.  But I'm gonna get you patched up.  Don't worry."  Jen dropped her own pack and started digging through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I going to need stitches?"  Daria asked, purposefully not looking at her leg.  "My mom's going to kill me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno.  Let's not get ahead of ourselves though.  We need to get you somewhere with more light and see what we need to do."  She pulled a pair of large bandage pads, a small brown bottle and some ace wrap out of her bag.  "Luckily, I fuck myself up all the time so I'm kinda prepared.  Okay this is probably gonna sting somethin' fierce.  Squeeze my arm okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria squeezed her arm and grunted as she ripped the opening wider as gently as she could.  Jen poured the contents of the brown bottle on the cut and Daria gasped as it began to bubble.  She placed the pads over the cut and wrapped the whole thing snugly with the ace wrap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me doc, am I gonna lose the leg?"  Daria asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you'll get to keep it." Jen said, grinning slightly.  "Do you think you can walk if you hold on to me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria nodded.  "I think so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to get to a bathroom with light and medical supplies.  Your house is closer, but I dunno if this is how you want me to meet the 'rents."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria shook her head.  "Not with the way they've been fighting.  Hey Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Jen.  We were running from some cops and I shredded my leg hopping a fence…"  She looked thoughtful for a moment. "That might actually be the best gotcha I've ever had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen stood and slung both of their packs over her shoulder.  She grabbed Daria's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like them to not hate me though.  At least not 'til we drop out and elope.  Give 'em a reason.  C'mon."  she pulled the shorter girl up on her feet and wrapped her arm around her waist.  "Just lean on me, we'll take as long as you need.  How's it feel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like hell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen turned and kissed her temple.  "Sorry.  Let's get going, we got a long road to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria nodded, and arm in arm they limped off into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria leaned against the rail on Jen's front porch as the other girl fumbled around in her bag for the keys.  She looked around herself taking it in.  The house was a dark slate blue with white trim on the windows.  The paint was cracking in most places and the window screens looked neglected.  The boards of the floor were slightly warped and had creaked when then they had stepped off the poured concrete steps.  There was a porch swing that squealed slightly in the breeze.  All in all it reminded her of Jane's house, although significantly smaller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flexed her leg, the pain had subsided somewhat.  Her worry had lessened with it.  It had been replaced with the anxiety of her first trip inside Jen's house.  She'd never been farther than the porch.  Jen always met her out front.  She wasn't sure why she was so uneasy, they had been officially seeing each other for almost a month.  But this step into a much more personal realm put her slightly on edge.  She had toyed with the idea that Jen was slightly embarrassed by their economic difference, and that thought currently played on the edge of her mind.  Of course, it might also have something to do with the inauspicious reason for the visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria started, startled from her reverie, as the porch light came on, followed by the lights in the front window.  She looked over as she heard a bang on the screen door and saw Jezzie looking out at her expectantly.  Jen appeared at the screen and grasped the dog's collar before pushing the door open.  Jezzie lunged out of the gap, pulling Jen stumbling behind her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jezebel, calm down."  Jen said.  The Doberman pulled toward Daria, tail nub wagging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." Daria said, grinning in spite of herself.  Jen let go and Jezzie trotted over to Daria.  She sniffed Daria's injured leg and gave a small whine.  She looked up while Daria scritched her ears.  "I'm okay Jezzie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog seemed to take her word for it and bounded off into the yard.  Jen walked over and offered her hand.  Daria pulled herself vertical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to Castle Burns."  Jen grinned and helped her inside.  "It's not much, but it's home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria looked around.  The house was small, tiny really.  A green plaid easychair and a double papasan chair dominated the living area with a discarded cable spool for a coffee table.  A small end table sat by the easychair with a pipe rack full of pipes.  Daria realized she could smell the ghost of pipesmoke in the air, it smelled old timey and gave her a wisp of a smile.  There was an ancient console television with a built in record player.  The far wall was dominated by built in bookshelves, haphazardly stuffed with records and books.  The walls were the dingy ivory of backroom offices, yellowed at the top by years of smoke, and the carpet was a faded steel grey that may once have been blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small galley kitchen was in line with the living room.  A tired gas stove and old fridge faced her and there were dishes piled in an old style enamel deep sink.  Beyond, she could see a dining space with a table, but it looked like the room had been given over to storage.  Boxes and odds and ends cluttered the walls and the table looked more like a catch-all space than an eating area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen looked at her with a small grin that didn't reach her worried eyes.  Before Daria could say anything she wrapped her arm around her waist.  "C'mon, bathroom's this way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hooked into the one doorway and were in a small hall.  They went straight through the intersection into a small bathroom.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright babe.  Drop 'em."  Jen said, leaning the shorter girl against the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria's eyes went wide and she started to turn very red.  She hadn't considered what the location of her cut would actually entail for treatment.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… uh." She stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen gave a calming smile and placed her hand on her shoulder.  "Not gonna pretend that I don't have a slight interest in the color of your panties, but I'm more interested in your leg right now.  Promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria turned even more red.  Jen placed her hands on her waist and pushed her back against the counter, then lifted slightly.  Daria got the idea and hopped up to sit on the counter.  Jen carefully unwrapped the ace wrap and knelt and untied her boots, slipping off one, then the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now…"  Jen said and motioned for Daria to unbutton her jeans.  "Off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria unbuttoned her jeans and lifted her butt slightly.  Jen grabbed the waistband and pulled them off, being careful around the cut.  She tossed them on the floor and caught a glimpse of powder blue before Daria put her hand in her lap, pushing her t-shirt down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's see what we've got."  Jen said, pulling the bandage pads away.  Daria winced and looked away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen leaned over her uninjured leg to grab a washcloth and run warm water over it.  Her hair fell on Daria's thigh, and the girl shivered.  She turned back and gently washed the blood from the cut being careful to clean it thoroughly.  Daria forgot about being bashful and gripped Jen's shoulder with both hands.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, the bleeding stopped, that's good.  it's pretty gnarly up here,"  Jen said pointing to Daria's thigh,  "But mostly just scraping and bruises down here.  I don't think you need stitches, it's not that deep.  Some antibiotic ointment, butterfly clips and superglue will take care of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Superglue?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I glue myself back together all the time.  Just like Humpty Dumpty."  Jen grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again."  Daria deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, y'see, they just didn't use enough superglue.  Sit tight."  Jen turned to leave, as she did she ran her fingertips lightly down the inside of her good leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria closed her eyes and leaned back against the mirror.  She could feel the goose flesh all over her body from Jen's touch and the now familiar warmth that was spreading in her lower abdomen.  This was the first time Jen had touched her bare skin below the waist, and she wanted more of it.  She wanted to feel the roughness of those hands on her thighs.  She wanted them...  She took a shaky breath, trying to will her body to calm down.  The feeling was insistent this time, hungry.   It frightened her and excited her at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen came back with a small first aid box, a bottle of super glue and a stool to sit on.  She dropped the stool on the floor between Daria's legs and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, grab on.  This is gonna sting and I'm gonna pinch the hell out of you."  She said as she pulled a black band out of her pocket and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria grabbed her shoulder again.  Her hands were shaking.  More pressingly, so was her leg.  "Okay, I'm ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, blue huh?"  Jen said grinning as she opened the super glue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those panties I was slightly interested in.  They're blue."  Jen said.  The shaking stopped as Daria became too flustered to be scared.  She applied a few drops of glue and pinched the cut together.  Daria whimpered and clamped down hard with her hands digging in with her nails.  Jen winced but kept working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you expecting?" Daria asked as Jen let go of her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, grey or black I guess."  Jen shrugged.  She applied two butterfly closures, to be sure.  "Blue's cute though, I like it.  Okay, almost done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over at Daria.  Their eyes locked for a moment, jade on brown.  Daria was biting her lip and her brow was furrowed, one eyebrow raised slightly.  It was the look she got when she was trying to decide if she was upset about something or if she was processing some new experience.  It made Jen's heart flip, it was so adorable.  She loved making the auburn haired girl make that face.  Even if she had to apologize sometimes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look resolved into something Jen hadn't expected.  Her girlfriend's eyes softened, half-closed and dark.  There was a frank desire burning in them.  Jen had only seen it that openly on a couple of other occasions.  It only lasted a second before Daria closed her eyes and leaned back against the mirror, hands on the counter at her sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen realized she had completely lost track of what she had been doing.  Her hands rested on Daria's thigh, but hadn't moved or continued their ministrations.  She took a breath and pulled a tube of antibiotic cream out of the kit.  She gently spread the cream over the cut.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There.  All done."  Jen whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't speak louder.  There was something in the atmosphere, powerful but fragile, she felt if she spoke too loudly it would break.  Before she could think about it, she leaned forward and kissed the spot just above the cut.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess I'm kissing your boo boos tonight."  She whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria shivered and let out a shaky breath but didn't move.  The moment drew out, taking on gravity.  Jen's heart played an increasingly hectic backbeat.  Daria slowly cupped the back of her neck, nails scratching lightly.  "Jen… I..."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen looked up at her girlfriend.  Her head was still back against the mirror, eyes closed.  She was biting her lip.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I can't… yet."  Daria opened her eyes and caught Jen's briefly.  She looked away, cheeks coloring.  "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen sat for a second, hungover from the moment that had just passed.  She shook her head slightly.  "Don't be sorry.  It's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen stood, pushing the stool away with her foot.  Leaning forward, she drew Daria into her embrace.  The shorter girl leaned into it, gripping her tightly.  She was shaking.  Jen rested her chin on top of her head, and held her, running her fingers through her hair.  Eventually the shaking subsided.  Jen felt like a lighting rod, grounding the girl she was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally she broke the embrace.  "C'mon, let's go find you some pants."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen's room was tiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit.  Mom's walk-in is bigger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria looked around.  There was a ratty looking futon and end table against the wall across from the door, the window behind it looking out on the porch and the front yard beyond.  Her gaze hovered briefly on the bottle of malt liquor on the ersatz nightstand then continued on.  A bookshelf constructed of cinder blocks and planks was cornered beside the pair, stuffed with old paperbacks and nicknacks.  A desk was cornered across from the futon to her left covered in skateboard parts, a small TV sat on the corner.  There was no closet.  The floor was a minefield of clothes piles.  Her eyes were drawn to the walls.  Tacked up were band posters and show posters, a few posters from skate mags along with torn out full page shots of skaters.  Between it all was Jen's unmistakable graffiti scrawl.  Large and small, ceiling to floor, in sharpie, ballpoint and paint pen.  The sprawling narrative filled almost all of the open wall space.  It wove everything together like the geomantics of some ancient spell… possibly a hex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria limped to the middle of the small space, turning around taking it all in.  After a moment she moved to the wall by the door and inspected the writing.  She picked out a few movie and book quotes but mostly it was original and personal.  There was so much though, it would take weeks to decipher it all.  It must have taken years to write it all.  She ran her hand over some larger script, following it's jagged flow with her fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen leaned against the doorframe, smiling but obviously worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like a nut house, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria looked over from her inspection of the writing and grinned.  "Wait til you see my room… I love this.  What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen shrugged.  "My journal I guess.  I started when mom died."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's amazing."  Daria said in a hushed tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad you don't think I'm crazy."  Jen said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never said that." Daria smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen grinned and started digging through a pile of clothes on the floor, examining articles and tossing them.  She pulled out a set of fishnet stockings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"These would be hot."  She said, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think those would be the opposite."  Daria said, blushing slightly but trying to look impassive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, not your thing."  Jen shrugged and returned them to the pile.  "We'll try that again later."  She muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Finally, she produced a pair of dark grey sweatpants.  She held them up for approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry."  Jen said, "It's all clean.  Well, mostly.  I might have worn them once."  She grinned, sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They'll do."  Daria said, accepting the sweats.  She moved to the futon, sitting down to pull the pants on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen sat beside her, slumping back.  She turned and pushed open the window.  Pulling her cigarettes out of her pocket she turned to Daria.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your room."  Daria shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen nodded and lit up, holding the cigarette out the window.  The rollercoaster of the day was suddenly hitting her, she felt drained.  Daria sat back too, turning to face her and bringing her knees up under herself.  Jen put her free hand on Daria's knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some night, huh?"  Jen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've had better."  Daria said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen nodded.  Suddenly there was an awkwardness between them.  Daria wasn't sure why.  Jen kicked her feet idly.  Daria grinned slightly.  Stillness was not in the blonde girl's make up, she'd found.  She was always fidgeting, always burning with too much energy.  It was endearing and draining at the same time.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen took a drag and looked back at Daria.  "I'm sorry." She said, finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what?"  Daria asked, honestly puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For all this.  I'm used to it, y'know?  Doing stupid shit, running from cops, fucking myself up.  Being Queen of the Trash Heap."  She shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so that's it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jen, I knew it was a risk.  I accepted it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but… I dunno.  I guess maybe I'm worried you'll realize you're better than all this.  Maybe Sandi was right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria put her hand on Jen's.  She felt awkward.  She wasn't used to taking care of another's feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jenny, I… I've spent a lot of years walling people out.  Warding off experiences.  Too stubborn to take part in life beyond observing… and then judging."  Jen squeezed her hand.  She took a deep breath and pressed on.  "And shit like tonight is way, way outside my comfort zone.  It wasn't even in my frame of reference.  I couldn't even think to run when those cops showed up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."  Jen whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop saying that."  Daria said, a little more forcefully than she intended.  She softened a bit, "Please stop saying that.  I'm not…  I'm not sorry at all, for any of this.  Even if we'd been busted or I needed stitches and had to tell my parents what happened.  I'm not… okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen took a deep breath and let it out before nodding her head.  "Just because you're trash doesn't mean you can't be awesome.  It's called a garbage can, not a garbage can't."  Jen grinned and took a drag.  "I just don't want you to regret anything, y'know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's always regrets."  Daria said and squeezed Jen's hand.  "And I think, down the line, I'd rather regret living than regret avoiding it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen nodded, she understood that feeling.  She'd learned it the hard way herself.  They sat for a while, in amiable silence.  The awkwardness fading like evening fog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jen?"  Daria asked, turning toward her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think I could stay here tonight?  I really don't feel like walking home."  She looked at Jen, worrying her thumbnail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely."  Jen smiled, but it quickly evaporated.  Her eyes swept around the room.  "I could drive you though.  This place isn't…  I mean, if you'd rather be home."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria raised an eyebrow, confused by the sudden turn.  She followed Jen's gaze and it dawned on her.  "Jenny, there's nothing wrong with your house.  I… want to wake up with you again, like the canal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen sat up and pulled her into an embrace. "I would love that."  She sat back.  "What about your 'rents?  School tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria shrugged.  "I'll call.  After this afternoon I'm sure dad won't stumble in any time soon.  Mom'll probably just be glad she doesn't have to deal with me.  What about your dad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad won't get home 'til after we're gone."  Jen took her hand and squeezed.  "Sorry about your parents."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is what it is."  Daria sighed.  "As long as it doesn't get much worse, I can deal.  Things will settle back down.  And we'll all pretend like everything's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fake it til you make it.  Or, y'know, til you skip town, change your name and start your new career in 'tasteful' performative dance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess you'd better dig those fishnets back out."  Daria deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladly."  Jen waggled her eyebrows, only half joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pervert." Daria rolled her eyes, suppressing a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of my best qualities."  Jen winked at her and kissed the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok Heff.  Can I use the phone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you Bunny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria stared at her for a second and started laughing.  Deep real laughs, almost snorting.  Jen gazed on in awe, not sure whether to laugh herself or be extremely worried.  Finally she couldn't help it and started laughing herself.  Eventually they calmed down, both sagging into the futon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, don't ever call me that outside of this room."  Daria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing bun-bun."  Jen grinned.  She turned to grab the phone before Daria could retort.  "Here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria stared mock daggers at her and then grinned.  Taking a deep breath she picked up the receiver and dialed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I speak to the house matron…  none of your business...  what are you even doing home?.. Quinn, just put mom on the phone…  hey, can I stay at my friend Jen's… yes I have more than one…"  She rolled her eyes.  "Will wonders never cease…  I know it's a school night, I'll make it to class…  we were studying, it got late and it's a long walk…  what were we studying?"  She looked thoughtful for a second and worried at her thumbnail absently.  "How the primary role of policing is the enforcement of private property laws for the capitalist class… yes, thrilling… okay… no, not making a habit of it… you too, thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better watch it with that capitalist class shit.  You'll end up sounding like Shaggy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria shrugged.  "Most of the world's problems stem from unfettered capitalist imperialism."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, now you really sound like Shaggs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't break the system, it was like that when I found it."  Daria smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get up a sec so I can pay the futon down."  Jen said, shaking her head.  "I'm ready to crash."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria nodded.  "Me too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure there's some new toothbrushes under the sink.  I wouldn't take a shower til tomorrow.  Let that glue set."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen pulled the futon out and flipped the back down.  She spread the blanket out over the wider surface.  They took turns doing evening routines in the bathroom.  Jen went to let Jezzie in, but made her stay in the living room.  While Jen was so occupied, Daria dug an oversized t-shirt out of the pile and changed into it forgoing the sweatpants and unable to find shorts suitable for sleeping.  Afterword, they both sat on the edge of the futon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen yawned and Daria followed suit.  It wasn't that late, not quite midnight.  But they were both feeling the drains and strains of the day.  Daria fell back on the bed and propped herself up on her elbow, pulling the blanket over her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready Jen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.  Just gotta take this off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood with her back toward her girlfriend and stripped her shirt off.  Daria's eyes widened a bit.  Jen looked over her shoulder, grinning mischievously.  Her hands went to her hips.  Rolling them back and forth she worked her shorts down her long legs revealing red boyshorts.  Daria gulped, taking in the musculature of her back.  Slowly Jen reached around and undid her bra strap.  Placing one arm in front of her breasts she spun and tossed the black bra away.  She walked back to the bed pumping her hips.  She ran the fingers of her free hand down her side to her hip.  She brushed them forward, brushing her hipbone, finally hooking her thumb just inside her waistband.  She tugged down gently, just a little.  Daria turned red when she realized she could just make out the top of Jen's dark blonde triangle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what you see, Bunny?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…yes."  Daria seemed to be short circuiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a little preview, for when you're ready"  Jen slid into the bed next to her, pulling her into a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they broke apart, she reached up and shut off the lamp.  Jen lay on her back, Daria's leg draped over hers, head on her shoulder.  They held each other, gently caressing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drowsily, Jen whispered.  "Toldya… there's a helluva view."  She kissed Daria's forehead.  "G'nite Bunny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year!</p><p>Well, here we are.  It took a couple days longer than planned due to a bit of rewriting, but the chapter is up.</p><p>So now we start coming to some of the struggles our girls are going to be dealing with.  Hopefully everyone pulls through.</p><p>Going forward, Jake and Helen won't be out of character, in my opinion.  They are just going to be more fed up, resentful, versions of themselves.</p><p>The other members of the crew will begin to feature more prominently from here on and Jane and Tom are set to return.</p><p>I think this one turned out pretty well overall, I'm pretty happy with it.  Hope you all enjoy. </p><p>Leave a comment, tell me what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dancehall Crashers Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"C'mon Daria, it'll be fun.  It's a disaster every year."</p><p>"No it won't.  It will be stupid, and crowded."  Daria protested, without much resolve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dancehall Crashers Pt. 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The autumn sun was just beginning to crawl over the rooftops, giving everything a warm glow that Jane certainly didn't feel.  This was the first really cool day of October.  Leaves swirled around her feet as she looked down, trying to block the breeze in her face. She pulled her hood up against the chill.  It was Monday and she stood on the corner waiting for Daria.  Her friend was running unusually late.  She'd have to get going on her own soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to take a last look back up Glen Oaks and saw the shorter girl trudging toward her, head down into the breeze.  Jane's lips turned up slightly at Daria's outerwear.  Daria hadn't worn her field jackets in weeks, now it seemed she'd found a replacement.  An oversized, well-worn Thrasher hoodie, the corner of the pocket held with safety pins and hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile died as her friend approached.  The circles under her eyes were hidden somewhat by her glasses.  The pinched expression on her face would probably be missed by anyone else, but it was obvious to Jane.  Worried, but knowing not to push her too much, Jane decided to lead off with humor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you roll a hobo for that hoodie?"  She forced a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Jen's."  Daria said simply, not rising to the bait.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> girlfriend."  Jane smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria rolled her eyes, but smirked weakly.  The pair started walking up the sidewalk, following their well trod route to school.  Daria didn't speak further, and kept her eyes to the ground in front of her.  Jane looked at her friend sidelong, worry creasing her brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rough night?"  Jane asked, careful to keep her voice even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't sleep well."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fighting again?"  Jane asked, quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know you can always come crash with us if you need to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No use dragging you and Trent into it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane felt her face flush, but tried to keep her cool.  Dealing with her friend could be dicey and aggravating.  "Jesus Sis.  You have more claim to a room in our house than anyone else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria stopped and looked at Jane.  She took in the mild indignation stamped on the artist's face, tempered with caring.  She leaned in and briefly bumped Jane's shoulder with her own, "Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane let herself grin slightly at the touch.  Daria's newfound willingness to initiate and receive physical contact was still a novelty.  One she knew she could thank Jen and her merry band of ruffians for.  She leaned back and reciprocated the bump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the weight seemed to lift off the short girl's shoulders.  She still looked tired, but no longer dragging. Their talk turned to inconsequential banter as her mood improved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it another couple blocks when the Mystery Mashine rolled past them.  With a squeal of it's tires, the van swerved onto their side of the street and came to a halt at the end of the block.  The window rolled down as the pair approached.  'Come Out and Play' was blaring from the tinny speakers.  Shaggy leaned out grinning.  "Hey, you kids need a ride?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, no free candy?" Daria asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Candy? My mom said not to get in strange vans for anything less than a c-note." Jane said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaggy chuckled.  "There might be candy back there, I dunno."  He turned toward the back.  "There candy back there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An arm snaked forward and pushed him out of the way.  Jen's face appeared in the window as she hung over the driver's seat, grinning.  "No, but I've got blackberry lip gloss.  Get in here."  Her grin expanded as her eyes fell on Daria.  "That's where that hoodie went."  She disappeared into the back and the cargo door slid open.  Shaggy popped back up chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my fuck!  You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> that girlfriend!"  Jane cackled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria blushed and mock shoved her.  Leaving Jane laughing on the sidewalk she made her way around the front of the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waitaminute, waitaminute."  Jane called out, pulling herself together and following.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls made their way to the passenger side and climbed in.  Jen sat leaning against the far wall.  She grinned and patted the space beside her.  Daria dropped beside her.  Jane slid the door shut and sat leaning against the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen leaned in and gave Daria a light kiss.  "It looks good on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaggy put the van in gear and the girls jostled as the van started rolling.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, kids."  Jane said, "since I have you both here.  Homecoming is Friday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?" Daria asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Tom and I were going to go to the parade and enjoy the carnage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell yeah -" "No." The girlfriends said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen leaned into Daria, laying her head against the shorter girl's.  "C'mon Daria, it'll be fun.  It's a disaster every year."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No it won't.  It will be stupid, and crowded."  Daria protested, without much resolve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm going."  Jen said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."  Daria said, warily, knowing what was coming next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're coming with me,"  She patted Daria's knee,  "and we're gonna watch the freakshow.  Think of it like, 'Lawndale Homecoming is Decadent and Depraved'."  She waved her hand, setting the imaginary headline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could definitely do some Steadman style renderings of the festivities."  Jane said, a glint in her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria looked from Jane to Jen.  She knew that the battle was already lost and didn't have the energy for continued resistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Daria huffed.  "But if I get accosted by a clown or run over by a float I'm blaming you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jen grinned.  She turned to Jane.  "You think anything'll catch fire this year?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd put even money on it."  Jane grinned.  "We were thinking of crashing the dance too."  Jane said, a little too casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not."  Daria said.  She turned to Jen before the other girl had a chance to react. "No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold up.  How do you even…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you like to stir the pot, and you like to drag me with you when you do it.  Usually that's fine, mostly.  But I am not going to a school dance."  Daria cut her off, with finality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen grinned and held up her hands.  "Okay, ya got me.  I'd like to crash and tweak some noses.  We could really shake 'em up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria crossed her arms.  "We have nothing to prove, Jen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van stopped as Shaggy parked and killed the engine.  He turned to the girls.  "End of the line Amigas."  All three turned to glare at him.  "Whoa…"  He grabbed his bag and bailed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon babe.  It'll be…" Jen started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Daria said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daria, this lovely young lady is asking you to the dance."  Jane said, taking a fake motherly tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you start." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen brushed her bangs out of her eyes and took Daria's hand.  "Daria, will you go to the dance with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria looked at Jen making her best attempt at puppy eyes.  Her tone was sincere but Daria could see the glimmer of mischief glinting in the jade.  Somehow that tipped the balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. "Goddam it, fine.  Yes.  But we are skipping the damn parade."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen threw her arms around Daria and Jane crowed and clapped her hands.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal." Jen said into Daria's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate you both… and I'm not wearing a dress"  Daria said, forcing herself not to grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day had warmed significantly and the gang sat around a picnic table near the parking lot for lunch.  Jen sat, smoking, on the table top and Daria sat between her knees on the bench.  Spike and Jane sat to the side having a drawing contest, making caricatures of faculty and fellow students.  Shaggy and Bob sat across from them eating their lunches. Around them at the other tables were the rest of Lawndale High's lowlifes and outcasts.  Punks and Goths; freaks, geeks and weirdos.  All of whom she now had a passing acquaintance with.  Daria looked around and mused to herself, not for the first time, about her new social terrain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting at the far end of the parking lot out of sight of the main campus buildings, The Tables, as it was known, was a no man's land for the delinquents and outcasts.  It was a place for those who had given up on the institution and those whom the institution had given up on.  Their own little Kowloon City.  The wall of antipathy for the system that surrounded the little outpost was, at the same time, intangible and as solid as the defunct wall of Berlin.  Just as damning too, it served to keep the undesirables on the outside as much as it did to insulate them from the vagaries of the school.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you even know how to dance?" Spike laughed, looking up from his sketch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Skankin' and moshin' don't count."  Bob added, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll figure it out.  You know how to dance babe?"  Jen asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who do I look like, Danny Kaye?"  Daria groused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, bet you'd look cute in a tux."  Jen said, mussing her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane cackled and Spike guffawed.  Jen and Daria looked over as Jane held up the sheet of paper she was sketching on.  It was a quick sketch of Daria and Jen in tuxedos, holding canes and tap dancing.  She handed it to Jen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a keeper."  Jen grinned and folded the paper, putting it in her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria shook her head to dislodge Jen's fingers.  "No tux.  But, speaking of skanking, I was thinking of going rudeboy for the dance.  I just need pencil suspenders, I can steal a thin tie from Dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooooh!  I can work with that."  Jen said, grinning and going right back to mussing Daria's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bob smacked his hands down on the end of the table.  "Yo Spike!  We should ride too.  All rudeboys!  Fuckin' dancehall crashers.  Roll in deep."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm down."  Spike grinned.  "Whaddaya think Shaggs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't do it.  I got a DJ gig lined up."  Shaggy shrugged, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off."  Bob said. "Where?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Homecoming."  Shaggy's grin reached cheshire proportions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, hell." Jen said.  "We got an inside man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group's chatter turned to their new, more massive, plan to crash the dance.   Daria's musings turned toward more personal matters as her friends conversed around her.  She'd been asked to a dance and acquiesced to go.  She cringed mentally.  Entrapped, was more like it.  She didn't begrudge Jen though, she could have stuck to her guns.  But now what?  If she were perfectly honest, she'd like to tweak a few noses herself.  Starting at home…  and maybe get a bit of comeuppance for the slight railroading from her girlfriend and best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jen?"  Daria asked, turning to look at her girlfriend. "I was thinking.  You know if I tell my parents I'm going to homecoming, they're going to want to know who with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.  I forgot about that.  Not used to having parental interest in my comings and goings."  Her eyebrows raised in trepidation for her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think it's time I had that awkward conversation I've been avoiding."  She put her hand on Jen's knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen placed her hand on top of Daria's and smiled reassuringly.  "Tonight?  You sure?  I know it can be tough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm sure."  Daria sighed, then looked at Jen.  "Besides, it won't be that bad.  You'll be there for moral support."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen stared down at Daria and gulped.  "I will?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please?"  Daria asked, her voice wavering slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen froze, remembering the anxiety of telling her own father.  The relief, and to be honest, hurt as he'd simply shrugged and prepared to go to work.  It had been ambivalence more than acceptance.  She had told herself that at least it wasn't disgust or anger.  There were worse things than ambivalence.  At least he just didn't give a shit.  Sometimes she almost believed it.  Her mind came back to the present as Jane spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jen, this lovely young lady is asking you to dinner with her parents."  Jane cut in, in her mom voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria's eyes cut over to her best friend.  "I should make you come share this wonderful life moment too, since you precipitated it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladly sis.  I'm here for you guys."  Jane said, with no hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen looked over to Jane and back to Daria.  She nodded her head pulling together her resolve.  "Yeah.  Let's do this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria smiled softly, belying the anxiety she now felt.  "Thank you… Both of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen slid down from the tabletop to sit next to Daria.  She leaned in and kissed her lightly, then rested their foreheads together.  "We got this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of lunch bell rang.  The girls broke apart as everyone gathered their things for class.  Hefting her bookbag, Jen turned to Daria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's for dinner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane smirked and looked up from her own packing, catching Daria's eye.  They both turned to Jen and said, in unison. "Lasagna."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... It's been significantly longer than I'd like between updates again.  I'm going to be working 12hr shifts for the foreseeable future so I've decided 'm going to be posting shorter chapters of 2k-3k words.  That way I can keep the story flowing and update more often.  I might hate it and end up stitching stuff back together later, but it is what it is for now.   I'm also abandoning using song titles for chapter names, it's too restricting.</p><p>Anyway we're barrelling headlong into it now.  Hope everyone likes this one and the story arc to follow.  </p><p>We all have those places that loom large in our memories.  Places that were so important to us for one reason or other that they become fixtures of our internal landscape, taking up psychic real estate for the rest of our lives.  The Tables are one of those places for me.  The description was originally much much longer, almost a story unto itself.  Anyway it's just interesting how you can leave some places but they never leave you.</p><p>Also: </p><p>"Hey Soapbox, have you seen my hoodie?"</p><p>"OUR hoodie, comrade!"</p><p>As always, comments are lovely and much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Paths Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything ended up somewhere. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Paths Outside</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jen stared out the window, not paying attention to DeMartino's ranting.  Chin resting in her palm, she drummed her fingers on her cheekbone under the veil of her hair.  Things had escalated quickly today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she shouldn't have pressed to go to the dance.  As with most important decisions she made, it had been impulsive.  And while she'd learned to go with her gut and run with things, sometimes it bit her in the ass.  She usually just counted on things going so horrifically sideways that they ended up straight again.  Everything ended up somewhere, even a gallows rope.  There was some comfort in that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conflicted thoughts bubbled through in a torrent and it was hard to pick out any single one.  She had wanted to throw herself in everyone's face at the dance.  I'm fine, she wanted to say, without any of you.  So fine that I can crash your little party, I don't need your invitation or approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On another skein of thought, she really liked Daria.  Like really liked… and that was both intensely comforting and frightening in equal measure.  So much time spent proving that she didn't give a fuck what other people thought.  Proving she didn't need anyone.  And here she was, both caring and… needing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria didn't push, didn't expect her to live up to anything or, more importantly, live down anything.  She could be rigid, sure, but mostly because of her own unexamined hang-ups.  But she was willing to let Jen chip away at those walls.  Jen felt bad about putting Daria on the spot that morning, even if she was squealing inside that she had accepted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bringing both lines of thought together she realized, If she was completely honest with herself, she mostly wanted to show off the girl she cared about.  The idea made her flush a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head slightly and her eyes cut to the front of the class.  To the girl in question.  She grinned softly.  The flat aspect and snark belied a deep and fundamentally caring nature.  She cared so deeply that she built walls to keep it all out, filter everything into digestible bits.  Jen was quietly amazed she'd been let inside those walls, had even helped knock a few over to allow others to approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind drifted to the future.  Her fingers stopped drumming as the night's plan settled on her.  Meeting Daria's parents had been something she'd thought about abstractly.  Daria didn't seem particularly worried.  But now that the moment was upon them, Jen felt a quiet anxiety growing, for both of them.  She'd often wondered if she was good enough for Daria, despite assurances that she was.  She wasn't so certain the girl's parents would feel the same.  And as much as she would like not to care nor worry about their acceptance, she couldn't quite manage it.  Things would be different after this evening, for good or ill, and there wasn't much she could do about it.  Things had been going good recently, except that shit with the Griffin bitch last week.  Today though… she could really use a drink to calm the nerves.  She tried to push it from her mind, or at least to the periphery.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd committed, and so she'd swing.  Everything ended up somewhere.  She smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane sketched absentmindedly, DeMartino's rant barely registering as background buzz.  She was worried.  She hated to worry, it was such a wasted emotion, and spent most of her life refusing to.  But unease was starting to set in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stole a sidelong glance at her best friend.  The bespectacled girl seemed as stoic as ever.  Jane wondered if the weight of what she'd planned had set in on her yet.  It had certainly settled on Jane's slight shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost cursed herself for even bringing up the damn dance.  And double cursed for pushing her friend into it.  Peer pressure had never been her thing and her own actions left a bad taste in her mouth.  She'd just thought it would be fun to tease a bit, not expecting Jen to jump on the idea.  Nor had she honestly expected Daria to back down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That bothered her less than the course that had been set for the evening.  Navigating the treacherous waters ahead wasn't something she'd wish on anyone.  Daria claimed she wasn't worried, but Jane couldn't fathom that being true.  Even if Daria wasn't worried, Jane would worry enough for both of them. All three of them actually.  Jen was quickly becoming a true friend and third Amiga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly turned her head and cast a furtive glance at the blond girl.  The anxiety was fairly evident there.  The drumming fingers weren't surprising.  The girl was always in motion with too much nervous energy, but the cast of her shoulders and faraway eyes were a dead give away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight was going to be awkward at best.  At worst… she didn't even know.  Jake and Helen were both high strung, regardless of how they'd been in their youth.  The stress of the recent running battle between them didn't bode well either.  People did stupid shit under pressure, said things they didn't mean.  Or, even worse, things they did mean but wouldn't normally say.  She frowned slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was glad that Daria, in her own way, had reached out for her support.  And she was going to provide for her friend.  She was going to try her hardest to be a buffer tonight.  Barring that, she would be a solid Rock for her friend to stand on.  And worse come to worse, she'd already prepared Penny's room, in case Daria had come to get away from the arguments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to the sketch in front of her and her own ruminations.  The sketch was Delirium and Dream of the Endless, only it was also Jen and Daria.  Delirium drug Dream by the hand with manic glee and the dream queen followed, willingly but impassively.  On closer inspection, beneath the glee was fear and sadness.  Behind the stoic facade there was bemusement and possibly happiness.  Behind them on a tall cliff was a small shrine, beside it stood a dark figure with an umbrella, keeping watch.  Jane knew who it was, and in her heart that it was also herself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane grinned, but it slowly died.  Her subconscious had played a decent trick.  She knew that Madness and Dream were rushing headlong into Destiny's garden.  And after that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and moved to crumple the paper, but couldn't bring herself to do it.  It had taken ahold of her and she knew, whether she wanted to or not, she'd have to paint it.  Sighing, she shut her sketchbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are paths outside this garden.  You would do well to remember that."  She mumbled to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria focused on the emphasis and cadence of the psychotic masquerading as a history teacher in front of her.  Not the words specifically, just the rise and fall and rhythmic near-shouts and growls.  She had to focus on something or be lost in her own inner monologue.  It wasn't working, there was no new information to glean onto and, since meeting Jen and hearing her story, the man was no longer amusing to her in the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria felt the waves of unease and flowing off of the girl beside her.  She kept her facade of neutrality but the knots were beginning to form in her own stomach.  She glanced over and took in the sketch Jane was working on.  She was quietly glad Jane had read those Sandman trades she'd given her.  A grin threatened to break through the nascent anxiety, but died in utero.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things had gotten quite heavy of a sudden.  She hadn't planned for any of this, and impulsiveness was Jen's thing.  It was another thing, in a long string of them, that she had kept putting off.  She had been feeling faintly guilty since the super glue incident last week.  Jen deserved to be a recognized part of her life.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cast a glance behind and did grin briefly.  It was short lived, as she took in Jen's lost look and fidgeting fingers.  Perhaps she shouldn't have gotten Jen involved in her own dynamics with her parents.  It was a lot to ask, even if Jen was willing.  She admitted she was glad for the support and was certain she'd provide the same for Jen.  They had decided to share this particular trench after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to assure herself that tonight would be awkward but fine.  Nothing unpleasant was going to happen.  No screaming or gnashing of teeth.  Maybe her parents wouldn't understand, but they would accept.  Except she couldn't quite pull it off.  The fear had started small, almost non-existent, but was slowly building.  All the what-ifs and whys and recriminations were slowly building.  Like waves before a hurricane they lapped against her mental walls.  Each one incrementally larger than the last.  Only really noticeable in aggregate until the surge was more than the gates could handle.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shivered slightly and rubbed her face.  She had to get control of this before it became an all encompassing panic.  She took a deep breath and looked back over at Jane.  The artist had put away her sketch and caught Daria's gaze.  She smiled reassuringly and glanced back.  Daria looked behind her.  Jen had rallied and stopped fidgeting.  She still looked far away but she was smiling softly.  Jane waved slightly.  The blond shook her head, coming back to reality.  She looked from Jane to Daria.  Her smile widened as her eyes locked with Daria's.  She knew what those eyes were saying.  It was all going to be okay one way or the other, it had to be, there was no other choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daria chose to believe it and the waves slowly subsided.  She realized that there were tears threatening to run down her cheeks and brushed her glasses up to rub her eyes.  She felt things shifting around her.  Things were going to be different after tonight.  She stood on the bank of a broad river, and was glad she didn't stand alone.  Once crossed there would be no turning back, it would be headlong into destiny.  It all seemed too much like Gaius Julius staring across the Rubicon, contemplating an empire.  Turn back now, or commit.  Damn the Gods and the Senate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn the Gods indeed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one's short, but it's important, and I said what I had to say with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>